Interruption (IN PROGRESS)
by Sboyle92
Summary: This is the fourth book in the Multiverse series. This is part 1, the 2nd part will be Percy Jackson/LOTR. Fem!Percy God!Percy This has been rewritten and has gone on up in Rating. There is some mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**Interruption**

 **Time Difference:**

 **Percy's created Multiverse Eru's Middle Earth**

 **2 years = 1 year**

 **Percy Jackson + the Olympians x the Hobbit**

 **This is the next in the Multiverse Universe Series.**

 **Fem!Percy God!Percy**

 **In this series - in order:**

 **#1 - A Little Sea Surprise - POTC (COMPLETE)**

 **#2 - The Fourth Musketeer - The Three Musketeers (COMING SOON)**

 **#3 - A Hunt for Treasure - National Treasure (COMING SOON)**

 **#4 - Transported - Transformers (COMPLETE)**

 **#5 - Gamechange - Supernatural (COMPLETE)**

 **#6 - Another One - Avengers (COMPLETE)**

 **#7 - Interruption - The Hobbit (COMPLETE)**

 **#8 - A New Destiny - One Shot - Harry Potter (COMPLETE)**

 **#9 - A New Destiny Pt 2 - Harry Potter (COMING SOON)**

 **#10 - Family Matters: Mother's Day - Avengers, Supernatural, Transformers - Short Story (COMING SOON)**

 **#11 - Interruption Pt 2: Family Vacation - Supernatural, Lord of the Rings (COMING SOON)**

 **#12 - Love Found in the Darkest of Places - Vampire Diaries/Originals (COMING SOON)**

 **#13 - (Nothing to do with the Series but same concept) Lady of the Underworld - Lords of the Underworld (COMING SOON)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of this fanfic. Anything reconizable belongs to thier respectable owners.**

Chapter 1

Percy sighed looking out the window of her cabin, watching as the sun began to set, turning the already peaceful lake and surrounding forest to become even more. This is why she loves this world, why she recreated it. Times like this, in her quiet alone time, she remembers all of those that had lost before they sent her here. Her father, her brothers, uncles, cousins, and aunts.

She missed them.

She missed the easiness of not being alone all the time. Sure she had her children, but they all looked up to her. There was no one that could, or would, be able to stand by her side and just be there for her, to help her shoulder it all.

And besides, basically all were her creations, except for the very few that she allowed her friend Eru to create and send into her universe like she had done in his when she had last seen him.

An idea sparked into life.

Maybe that's what she needed.

A vacation to go see the only other Godly being she had encountered since she had begun this universe.

Maybe going to see him and just relaxing in a place that would not know who or what she was, would be what she would need.

 _Middle Earth here I come_ , she thought as she popped into existence beside her a beer laced with ambrosia that she drank slowly. She was ready to just be Percy Jackson again, even for a short moment, instead of God, Primus, etc.

She couldn't wait.

linebreak

Everything was packed and ready to go. The only things she had to do was send a message power burst to Eru for permission to enter Middle Earth and inform her children that she would be leaving.

Percy flashed to the Avengers tower first.

There she found the Avengers sprawled around the living room, cuts and bruises sprinkling their bodies and just complete exhaustion emanating from them..

"So this looks like fun." They all jerked around. In a handful of seconds, she had a hammer, daggers, shield, a repulsor, arrow, gun, and a scientist looking a little green, facing her.

They all relaxed when they realized who she was.

"Don't do that, Percy!" Tony snapped, everyone lowering their weapons and sprawling back into their previous positions, only this time facing her.

Percy smirked. "Sorry, I thought at least JARVIS or the super spies would have sensed me popping in."

Clint rolled his eyes. "Shut up." He grumbled. "We're tired."

"Oh, goody. That means you're too tired to argue, process, or even do anything except listen to what I'm about to say. If you need confirmation that I said what I'm about to say, I'm sure JARVIS will be more then happy to repeat it."

"Oh get on with it." Loki snapped crankily.

Percy smirked again. "For the next 2 years, I won't be, ah, available." Time seemed to freeze as the Avengers stared at her wide eyed. "I'm going on vacation. If you need anything, call for one of the Archangels. I'll tell them to keep an ear out for you. See ya in two years!"

She flashed away giggling. One group down, two to go.

linebreak

Arriving back at her cabin she changed her clothes and then sent out a summons for her four Archangel sons.

She in her chair, drinking some tea, watching the lake when her sons appeared in the chairs at the table surrounding her.

"You called for us, Mother?" Michael asked, leaning back in his chair, all four relaxing in the prescence of their mother. She just gave off the feeling of comfort and love that drew them in.

Percy turned a smile on her sons.

"Yes, I did. I have decided to go on a little vacation and so shall be gone for two years. You four are in charge. Don't blow up the universe before I get back." Percy sipped her tea again, waiting for the inevitable outburst from them. She wasn't going to get off easy with them, like she had with the Avengers.

"What?!" Raphael exclaimed.

"Y-You can't leave!" Gabriel shouted.

"We need you, we can't run everything without you!" Michael burst out.

"I don't think I'm comfortable being here without you here, Mother." Lucifer said quietly. Percy sent her eldest Archangel son a smile and took his hand, squeezing it.

"Enough." She said firmly, cutting off the protests and causing all of them to look at her. "I know it might not look like it with my beautiful looks and charming smile, but I am running on fumes, it feels like. I-I miss being able to lean on someone else, like I could with my father and uncles. Sometimes I miss me being anonymous in this world, jsut another face. The reason I want to go is because there is only one place that I know of where there is someone like me. I just need a break, to just remember that I wasn't always Primus, I wasn't always God or a goddess. I need to remember that I am Percy Jackson and what that feels like. And I know the four of you will do well in my absence. All four of you have gone above and beyond my expectations, yes even you Lucifer, and could not have asked for better ones. I will leave an orb of my power for you and one for the Autobots and for the Avengers that should you or they seek guidance, you need only touch it and you shall be transported into my dreams where I will be and we will be able to talk. Is that agreeable?"

Her four sons exchanged looks that she could not read but she knew that they all were thinking over her words seriously.

"I think we can handle that." Michael agreed slowly, the other three nodded. Percy smiled softly and leaned over, kissing her son on his forehead.

"Thank you, my son." Michael's vessel blushed faintly, as did the others when Percy stood and kissed their heads as well.

"When will you leave?" Gabriel asked.

"I believe in two days time."

"We will be here to send you off and to collect the orbs to give to the groups." Lucifer said, stopping any protest their mother was going to say. She smiled faintly.

"Alright, alright. Now shoo! I have more goodbyes to do."

"Yes, mother." Returning the previous kisses as well as adding hugs, the Archangels flew away, talking amongst themselves.

Two down, one to go.

linebreak

Changing once again, Percy flashed away and reappeared in the Autobot bunker, no one noticing her appearance yet again as they all were focused on a confrence between what looked like a General, Lennox, and Optimus. Percy walked over until she stood on the other side of Epps and a man in a cheap suit.

"Gotta wonder, if God made us in His image, who made him?" Epps said absentmindedly to the other man. It was going to take a while for those soldiers in the know of who she truly was to change the perception of God being a He instead of a Her.

Percy decided to stay silent to see what was going on and if she would need to step in.

"General, our alliance has encountered six decepticons incursions this year. Each on a different continent. They're clearly searching around the world for something. But last night's encounter came with a warning. ' _The Fallen shall Rise again.'_ " Optimus said.

Percy immediately stiffened. It better not be who she thought it was going to be.

"The Fallen? Meaning what?" The General asked.

"Origin unknown. The only recorded history of our race was contained within the Allspark, lost with its destruction." Optimus was then interrupted by the nasty man standing beside her and Epps, who still had not noticed her.

"EXCUSE ME! With this so called Allspark now destroyed why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?" The man took it upon himself to climb up onto the communications platform so that they would be more face to face and so he could also see the General.

Percy tuned him out, tuning back in only when he started to shout at her son. "YOU! THE AUTOBOTS! THEY ARE HERE TO HUNT YOU!"

Percy scoffed, making Epps jump when he turned to her and left him to gape after her as she climbed up. The men turning around at her angry stomps. Optimus, although to the untrained eye it wasn't visible, relaxed slightly at the sight of her, as did the Autobots still in their alt modes.

"Okay, I've stood back long enough listening to the weasel act like he knows what he is talking about. General, lovely to speak to you again. Lennox, nice to see you. Little weasel, you are in my way. You do not want to see what will happen if I have to forcefully remove you."

The man scoffed while everyone stiffened, most of them knew that she had some powers, only some knew about who she really was. "You? Your just a girl, a girl on a base unauthorized. S-"

Percy rolled her eyes, lifted up her hand, and snapped, causing the man to stop talking and disappear in a blink of an eye.

"Ah! That's much better, isn't it? Of course it is. I don't know how that nincopoop lived to be that age. Feel sorry for his family, I would have shot him if I had to spend any length of time with him. Now, to answer your question General, Lennox, soldiers, Optimus, and Autobots, the Fallen is a very old Cybertronian, in fact, he is the first Decepticon."

Gasps sounded from the humans and Optimus stiffened up again. The General knew who and what she was so had no problem believing her while others were slightly skeptical.

"Can you tell us anymore about him?" Lennox asked.

"Unfortunately not enough. He was exiled from Cybertron long ago for killing his brothers and sister and trying to rule it all. When Primus, the creator of Cybertron and Cybertronians, found out what he had done and exiled him from Cybertron and all planets with life, and created three others to rule Cybertron until the Civil War started, and one more was created to rule. The Fallen wants to harvest Earth's sun for Energon. Which would cause the Earth to die."

Silence. "Who is the one that was created to rule during the Civil War?" Epps asked. Percy smiled and turned her attention onto the one that would rule it all, once the Civil War was over. The other humans followed her gaze.

"That, Epps, is our very own Optimus Prime, for he is the last of the Primes and the greatest of them all."

Percy knew she embarassed him when his exhaust pipes exhaled, his equivalent of a blush.

"Miss Percy, what did you do to the Director?" Percy blinked innocently at the General.

"Do you really wanna know?"

The General smiled slightly and sighed. "Yeah."

"He is currently falling continously and shall do so until I make it stop." She shrugged. "That's what he gets for being a jack*ss. I'll bring him back before I leave, hopefully it will give him a warning to be respectful to others. Anyways, the main reason I came was to let y'all know that I was going to be going on vacation and so won't be able to be reached for a couple years."

Lennox who had just taken a sip of water spit it out in shock over a techie while others stared at her shocked. Optimus wasted no time in scooping her up in his servos.

"I believe this meeting is adjourned. My Autobots and Percy have some things to discuss."

Percy pouted, crossing her arms as Optimus carried her out of the hanger with the Autobots following to a quiet place on the base where they could all transform and talk privately.

Optimus put her down and she wasted no time in transforming into her Cybertronian form.

All of the Autobots were watching her with their bright blue optics, none of them wanting to believe what she had said was true.

"Were you being serious? Are you really leaving?" Bumblebee asked.

Percy nodded and told them what she had told the Archangels. The slight protest that had been rumbling in them all stopped and they could all see that she would be going with or without their agreement.

Optimus put a hand on her shoulder. "That is your right, Primus. You deserve it. Just know that we will miss you while you are gone."

Percy smiled softly. "And I will miss you."

After a round of hugging and goodbyes, Percy snapped her fingers once, causing the director to land with a scream and an umph on the ground of the hanger where they had been previously.

With one last look at the Autobots, her gaze lingering on Optimus, Percy flashed back home. With goodbyes out of the way, only thing she needed to do now was wait for Eru's reply and to create the orbs for the three groups.

It was almost time for her vacation. She couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N: Just so you all know, I am trying something I have never done before in my writing. And I want your honest opinions about it because I want to try my hand in it. This chapter will contain sexual actions and it will be written where it begins and when it ends. So if you want to skip it, I won't be offended. Anyways, enjoy.**

It was a quiet and peaceful day that saw her off. The Autobots and Archangels had gathered at her cabin to say their goodbyes. Percy handed a red orb, green orb, and blue orb over to her Archangel sons and they nodded to her silent request in regards to them. They would make sure that the orbs would be distributed and have protections around them to prevent theft and other things from happening.

Percy clasped a gold locket in between her hands, her entire being focused on it. Although Eru had agreed in the message that was sent and it was easy to send messages, creating a portal to her destination and back was draining on both of them. They both had to open the portal on their sides going to and coming back. Her power was already down to three fourths after creating the orbs and the locket between her hands was going to contain another quarter of power, only to be used in dire emergencies. The last half - besides a smidge of power that would help her with basic things like healing, foresight, her power over water, fire, air, earth and speaking to horses along with a couple other little things - would be what she used to create the portal. It would take her a full year in Middle Earth time, two years in her universe time, for her to get the energy to create the portal again.

Eru was allowing her to come only if she came with the power level of an Istari, which she was fine with, and was also allowing her to use the necklace to give her brief boosts in power or a big boost in case of an emergency. She agreed easily with his requests as it was his world that she was entering, his turf.

After placing the necklace around her neck, she closed her eyes and drew upon the power that she was going to need for this. She was already wearing the armor that the Autobots and Archangels had given her. A blue skirt that reached mid thigh, a red sleeveless top, a gold belt in the middle, along with gold bracers and arm bands, and silver high heeled boots. Percy also had a headband with a star on it placed in her black thick hair. Across her back was a shield that was made out of a mixture of Vibranium and Cybtertronian metal, making it indestructible. On her hip was riptide, as always. She could not be Percy Jackson without her trusty sword. On her other hip was a lasso that would glow gold and compel the captured person to tell the truth. On top of it all she wore a floor length fur black cloak that closed over her and hid everything underneath even when she moved and had a staff in her hand.

The staff started out a dark blue on the bottom and half way up, gold etchings laced in with the blue before reaching a large orb wrapped by a silver gold dragon.

Finally she felt the faint call of Eru telling her that he was ready as well. She snapped her eyes open, her eyes glowing a mix of blue and white, her hands starting to faintly glow gold. Her children watching were in awe watching her unleash only a fraction of her power, something she had not done since the dinosaurs and the creation of new galaxies and species.

Right before their eyes, a swirling circle of gold began to appear and expand until it was big enough for Percy to walk through. She turned to her children with her eyes still glowing.

"I'll see you all in two years. Don't blow up my universe. I love you all."

And with that and a few steps, she stepped through the portal, it closing behind her, leaving behind a slightly gloomier atmosphere. Her children knew that they were going to miss her, and hoped that the next two years would fly by. They already missed her.

linebreak

Percy sighed deeply as the portal closed behind her, letting her power die. As the energy from the spell and power left, Percy felt almost normal. She was shook from her thoughts by a powerful booming voice. She looked up and grinned at the man coming towards her.

He had taken a human like form but was still large compared to her. He had bulging biceps, a deep chest, and strong legs, his deep brown almost black eyes hid the same power that Percy's own green eyes usually hid.

"Percy!"

"Eru!" The two clashed together, the two holding each other tightly. They had missed each other immensely. They hadn't seen each other since Eru had asked her help against Melkor and Sauron. Back then she had masqueraded as an Istari as well and so both hoped that doing so again wouldn't be so suspicious.

"Oh, how I've missed you, my dear friend." Eru murmured, pulling back and looking into her sea green eyes.

"And I've missed you." They had spent years together before he had asked her to help defeat his betrayer of a son and his minions. They were best friends and confidants. And - Eru pulled her into a more intimate embrace, locking his lips with hers - also lovers. Percy let out a sigh at the sensation of his broad smooth lips on her's once again. She had almost forgotten what he tasted like.

 **!It has begun! MATURE CONTENT! 18+!**

Percy opened her mouth, granting him entrance while one of his hands had gone up to tangle in her hair, the other had somehow gotten underneath her cloak and was sliding his hand slowly down her body before snapping his fingers and having her weapons drop from her body and the cloak to as well, leaving her clad in her armor, bracers, and boots.

He pulled back to look down at her, his eyes now black with lust. Neither has had release since Percy had gone back to her own world, as doing anything with their creations would feel wrong to them.

"You are beautiful." Eru whispered in her ear as he dragged the lobe into his mouth, sucking on it after he had started to kiss her neck. Percy shuttered, letting out a gasp, her hands on his strong pecs as drove her further and further into lust. Eru's hands were now all over her still clothed body before finally he returned to her mouth and hoisted her up, causing her to wrap her legs around his hips, her arms around his neck, as their lips remained locked. He pulled back from her with a growl as her fingertips dug into his scalp. "It's been too long, dear one. This is not going to be long and sweet. It is going to be fast, brutal, and equally satisfying."

Percy moaned as the ache in her core increased, needing him to touch her, fill her, to do something. "YES!" She gasped at his words, he snapped his fingers at her consent, causing not only for their clothes to disappear but also for a bed to appear in the room, to allow him to drop her onto the bed where she sprawled, everything now being devoured by his hungry gaze.

"But first, I have been dying for another taste of your sweet, sweet nectar." Percy watched as he forced her legs farther apart and settled between her legs. His eyes met her's for a split second before landing on her soaking core. "Oh, sweet one, you are soaked. But don't worry, I'll take good care of you."

Percy let out a sound close to a sob when Eru finally began to use his fingers, lips and tongue, especially when three of his fingers were buried in her and he sucked on her little bundle of nerves. He kept on getting her close to the edge before he would pulled back and wait for her to come back from the edge before doing it again.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "Please, Eru! Please!"

Eru looked up at her. "Use your words."

"F*ck me! Please!" Eru grinned wickedly, his chin wet with her juices. He sat up, his c*ck hard and ready, leaking pre c*m.

"Don't say I never give you anything." Percy opened her mouth to say something but right at that moment, he entered her, driving her over the edge that she had been sitting on. She came with a scream and as he pounded into her, she didn't know when the orgasms stopped or if it was just a really long one. Only thing she knew was that she didn't stop until he came inside of her and pulled out of her.

Both laid next to each other panting, sweaty, and ultimately satisfied with their first release in several milllenia.

 **!AND S*X CONTENT IS NOW OVER!**

Eru turned onto his side to face her where she laid on her back and swept a large hand down her side, brushing sweety hair from her face.

"You alright, darlin'?" Percy smiled and stretched her neck up, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Never been better, love… I've really missed you."

"I know."

Percy laughed, punching him lightly before pulling him down for another deep kiss. Needless to say, neither left that bed in the first week Percy was in Middle Earth. After all, it was her vacation, wasn't it? She was allowed to have fun. Because girls just wanna have fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After those first days of pillow talk and getting reacquainted with each other, Eru turned to her.

"Although this is one of the many reasons I accepted your request to visit, this isn't the main reason."

Percy sat up, the sheets pooling around her as she propped herself up against the headboard to look at him better. "What is it? What do you need me to do?"

"Sauron is beginning to rise once again. I need you to help the Istari Mithrandir and his companions put a stop to it. There is a quest at the moment by the Dwarves of Erebor to reclaim their home from the Fire Drake Smaug, I would like you to join them as Persephone, the Black Istari, my Avatar."

Percy pursed her lips, thinking. "Are you sure?"

"I am, but I don't want them to know that you are an Istari. I want them to just know you as a warrior, as Percy Jackson. Some of Middle Earth might still know of you, might have stories about you as well as a painting here or there of you in their halls. Although you have never encountered the Elves, I know for a fact that the Lady Galadriel, Lord Elrond, Lord Glorfindel, and King Thranduil will know who you truly are with in days, if not hours of your meeting."

Percy bit her slightly swollen lips. "Alright, I'll do it. When shall I leave?" Eru smirked innocently.

"Oh, after this."

He pulled her on top of him, the two enjoying each other for the last time, both knowing in their hearts that this would most likely be the last time they will see each other, that they will get to be lovers. And both knew in their hearts that although they loved each other, they weren't meant to be together. That was why they had sent some creations to each other's worlds, so that if they did meet their match, it wouldn't be like their child. Percy had created the hobbits, while letting the Green Lady of the Valar take the credit for their creation. Eru had created different types of supernatural creatures in her world like Vampires, Wiccan Witches, Werewolves, Travelers, Siphoners, etc. and she left them alone, letting them grow as she knew Eru wanted.

Percy knew that she would find the One one day, and Eru would as well. They just had to be patient.

linebreak

Once again dressed and put back together, Percy felt the tingle of Eru's magic as it transported her to where she needed to be to join the dwarves travelling to retake their mountain.

When she blinked, her surroundings were shadowed in darkness, the moon and stars lighting the area while little homes lit from within showed in the dark rolling hills.

Huh, she was in the Shire, one of the places for hobbits.

Faintly with her slightly better hearing she could hear singing, looking around, she saw that all of the lights in a burrow at the very top of the rolling hills, nestled near a large tree. Squinting her eyes at a faint movement, Percy watched as a dwarf sized figure approached the door. Looked like that was where she needed to be. She began to walk, hoping she made it through the Shire before they began to retire for the evening.

She arrived at the door ten minutes later, lowering the hood of her cloak.

Taking a deep breath, she bent down slightly and knocked firmly on the door three times. The murmur of voices she could faintly hear fell silent and no one came to the door. Miffed at their manners - they were probably preventing the hobbit from doing so - Percy knocked again.

A few more minutes went by before there was a muffled yelp of pain followed by feet coming towards the door. The door swung open to reveal a male hobbit with curly brown hair. He was tall for a hobbit, Percy thought, allowing her eyes to skim over.

"Hello, may I help you?" The hobbit asked nervously, his eyes darting around either side of his door most likely looking at two dwarves stationed there to probably protect the hobbit if she were a foe.

"Hello, Master Hobbit, my name is Persephone. Call me Percy though. I was informed that Gandalf the Gray was here. I have come to offer him my services." Percy said with a bow of her head, being perfectly respectable. The hobbit hesitated.

"Wait here for a moment. I shall fetch him." Percy nodded and waited patiently as the hobbit closed the door. Percy wasn't even bothered by the cautiousness of the dwarves and hobbit. In fact, she was glad of it. It helped ease some of her worry that the dwarves might take advantage of one of her hobbits.

She didn't have to wait long as the door swung open to reveal a gray cloaked tall figure that had to slump over in order to walk out the door. The two stood facing each other, the door having closed behind him, but Percy knew without a shadow of a doubt that at least some of the dwarves were going to try and eavesdrop.

"Hello, my lady, my friend Bilbo has informed me that you wish to speak to me." The wizard's dark eyes seemed to be trying to pierce her very soul.

"Yes, sir. My name is Persephone, call me Percy though… I know that you don't know me and that it looks very suspicous that I would turn up out of the blue here. But I have had this sense of urgency to find you and my feet led me here. I don't know why I am here, only that I am supposed to be." Percy was slightly surprised how easy it was for her to lie to this man. But Eru did allow her to be just Percy Jackson before she became the Black Wizard once more.

Percy held the dark gaze steadily, not looking away. "Very well. It seems that our paths were meant to meet, Miss Percy. The Valar has sent you to me, but why I can not fathom… tell me, would you be up to an adventure?"

Percy felt her face light up. Oh, she hadn't gone on a quest in so long! "Of course! I am one of my people's best warriors. And I need no reward, if that helps."

The wizard stroked his beard. "Yes, I believe it will. I need to talk to my companions for a moment. Why don't you come inside and grab some food? I'm sure Master Baggins won't mind."

Percy smiled softly and preceded into the hobbit home after the wizard had opened the door for her.

The Master Baggins led her into a little sitting room and came back with a plate of food and a cup of red wine. "Here you go, its not much, miss, but hopefully it'll do."

"I thank you Master Hobbit. Anyway that you could join me? It is terribly lonely to eat an evening meal by oneself." The hobbit's eyes that had been unconsiously looking at her food - indicating that he hadn't had _his_ supper - lit up and he beamed.

"Of course! I would be honored to join you, miss. Let me go grab myself something and I'll be back." The hobbit darted out and soon returned with his own meal. The two new acquaintances happily ate and talked with each other, both relishing in each other's company. They were enjoying the last bit of their wine, food all ate and settling in their bellies when they were interrupted by Gandalf, a black haired dwarf, and a white haired dwarf with some others waiting in the doorway.

"Miss Persephone, uh, sorry, Miss Percy. I would like to introduce to you Thorin Oakenshield, the Leader of the Company, and Balin, his advisor." Percy stood smoothily, her movements not unlike an elf's.

"Master Oakenshield, Master Balin, it is a pleasure to meet you. I know not what Gandalf has told you about why I am here so if I repeat him, you'll have to forgive me. I was just minding my own business when all of a sudden I felt this sudden urge come upon me to find the Gray Pilgrim. Now, I do not know why, considering I have never met Gandalf nor any other wizards to my knowledge. So I set out on my search to find Gandalf, following every bit of information I could. Until finally a Ranger in Bree told me he had spotted Gandalf headed towards Hobbiton. When I arrived in Hobbiton, I quickly realized that not only did I know if Gandalf was even here anymore, I didn't know who he would be calling upon. So I waited and waited for some type of sign or clue as to where this man had disappeared to. Finally, it wasn't until I saw a dwarf knock on this very hobbit home that I realized that he might be here, after all, why would dwarves be calling upon a hobbit's home? So here I am, volunteering my services as a warrior, free of charge. You might not trust me, nor know me or my battle skills, but do know that I am considereed one of the best warriors of my time. Very little has bested me. Also do know that if you decide I will not be joining you, I will follow you until I am called upon to do another task. It is your choice, Master Dwarves. Shall I be where you can keep an eye on me, or where I can be lurking in the shadows? It is your choice." Percy's voice had slowly turned dark until all could just feel how much of a threat this woman was. "Now, Bilbo my friend, you said something about a hot bath and a warm bed."

Bilbo shook himself from being startled by Percy's sudden change in tone. "Ah, yes, Percy, right this way."

Percy called over her shoulder. "You have an hour, darlings. Make the most of it."

Kili leaned over to Fili. "I am frightened yet aroused." Fili nodded in agreement. Dwalin rolled his eyes and smacked the back of their heads.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dwarves POV

Gandalf had disappeared (shocker!) as had the hobbit leaving the dwarves to talk amongst themselves.

"Thorin? What do you think about the lass?" Dwalin asked from where he was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. Thorin had his deep thought look on his face but no one, not even his best friend, could tell what he was thinking.

"I am not certain. Although it is suspcious that she has shown up here without any of us inviting her or knowing of her, I get the feeling that I would be a fool not to have her on this venture of ours." Thorin said absently.

"Well, she _did_ just threaten to follow us, Thorin." Bofur pointed out.

"Maybe that's the feeling you're talking about!" Gloin exclaimed. Thorin rolled his eyes with a grunt.

" _No_. I don't just have this feeling because of her little threat. I had the feeling as soon as Gandalf told us about her. I sense no deception nor ill intention towards the Company. But her inclusion on this quest shall be voted upon by all of us. I shall not make the final decision, just in case I am wrong."

Kili and Fili gasped. "Uncle, I thought you were always right!" Kili quipped. Thorin sighed.

"Dwalin."

 _Smack! Smack!_

"Ow! Dwalin!" The two troublemakers cried out, rubbing the back of their heads to try and rub out the sting.

"A vote I am putting forth to the Company. None of us will hold it against you on how you vote. The majority rules." Thorin said before he began. "I vote she comes so that we may keep an eye on her."

"Aye." Bofur said in agreement.

"No." Nori and Dori said immediately while their brother said: "Yes."

"Yes for me and Bifur says yes as well." Bombur piped in before the older Ri brothers could try and persuade Ori to change his mind.

"Its a no for me." Dwalin grunted. "I do not, nor will, trust a lass that I do not know to have my back."

Gloin and Oin agreed with Dwalin.

Fili hesitated. "I respect your decision, Uncle, but something inside of me telling me that there is something more about the lady, something that might make or break us. So I'm going to say no." Thorin nodded, happy that his nephew and heir wasn't just following his lead and was thinking for himself and trusting his instincts. Kili hesitated as well.

"I see all of your points but something in my gut is telling me that even if she is something more, that she can be trusted and that she would be a good person to have at my back. So, my vote is yes."

It was a tie. Balin was the deciding vote. All eyes were on him as he thought. Like Kili had said, everyone had brought up good points about the lady but he would be a fool to allow a stranger to follow the company where they wouldn't be able to keep an eye on her.

"I say yes."

"Then it is decided. Miss Percy shall be joining the Company. Get some rest, all of you. We are leaving after dawn. I shall inform Gandalf and Miss Percy of our decision." Thorin rumbled. The dwarves startled to settle down around the large living room as Thorin hunted down Gandalf. He found him sitting outside on a bench smoking his pipe.

"We have decided to allow her to join the company." Gandalf turned his head slightly and smiled around his pipe.

"Ah! Splendid. I shall inform her at once." Gandalf saw Thorin's expression. "Or you can, it matters not. I think that your hour is almost up, she might be looking for you soon."

Thorin sent the wizard a nod before heading back inside and slowly going in further. He was almost in the dining room when the one he was searching for came out from a back hallway with her hair dripping with water and her black fur cloak on over her body.

"Miss Percy?" She just raised her eyebrows at the dwarf and placed her hands on her hips, showing the bracers that were on her forearms. Thorin was momentarily sidetracked as he tried to figure out what type of metal they were before she cleared her throat and got his mind back on track. "Ah, sorry. The Company has agreed that we would be fools to refuse your aid. We leave a little past dawn." He said gruffily before turning and joining his kin after Percy had nodded her agreement. Thorin, just like Fili, knew that she was hiding something but knew that it would most likely help them then hurt them.

He hoped he wasn't proven wrong. He needed all the help he could get.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They left an hour after dawn, leaving Master Baggins behind as they walked through the rolling hills of the Shire and to the Green Dragon where the Company and Gandalf had left horses. Master Baggins had refused to sign the contract and come which disappointed Percy a bit. Where had the adventuring spirit she had installed in hobbits gone?

What none of them knew, however, was that the sneaky wizard had left the contract on the kitchen table in hopes that the hobbit would join them. Gandalf knew that this would be good for the hobbit if he did indeed come.

"Do you have a horse, Miss Percy?" Ori asked, trotting beside the mysterious woman, his older brothers hovering behind the two.

Percy smiled down at the dwarf. "No, not yet."

Ori looked puzzled. "Then how are you going to travel with us if you do not have a horse?"

"I may not have a horse right now, but do know that once we leave the Shire I most likely will have one. Don't you worry about a thing, dear Ori." Ori blushed and ducked his head, his shyness catching up with him. Percy chuckled softly before returning her gaze to their path. Percy could just feel the combination of her magic and the Green Lady's additions in her surroundings. It was potent, even after all of these years. She was glad that the hobbits had grown from when she had made them, but was still saddened by the fact that it seemed none of the hobbits used the plant magic consciously that had been given to them. Just like the elves had been given star and healing magic, dwarves earth and metal, hobbits had been given magic over plants and animals but it seemed to her that all knowledge of that and the abilities to use the magic had died out with the adventuring spirit of a hobbit.

Before she left Middle Earth, she would ask Eru to help them relearn what they had lost, hopefully that would help prove to the other races that hobbits weren't weaklings and that there is a purpose for their creation.

Percy was brought out of her thoughts by the fact that they had arrived at the Green Dragon and that the dwarves and wizard were retrieving their ponies and horse from the stables they had been placed when they had arrived the night before. They each had a pony and there were two extra that were treated as pack ponies. Percy walked calmly beside them as they left the Shire further and further behind having no trouble keeping up with them.

"Miss Percy where is your horse? Do you want to ride one of the pack ponies?" Kili asked from where he and Fili were bringing up the rear. Percy turned her head to glance at him.

"Don't worry. I'll have a horse soon. And besides, the ponies are two small for me." Percy said with a wink before returning her attention to in front of her.

It was silent for a moment.

"I said it, didn't I say it?" Dori said as they were making their way through the beginnings of a forest. "Bloody waste of time."

"Oi! I said it too!" Gloin snapped. The dwarves began to grumble amongst themselves but Percy tuned them out as a voice carried in the wind.

"WAIT! WAIT!" Percy stopped and turned, silently telling the horses to stop as well. The horses while startled that a two-legger could speak and understand them, immediately obeyed, causing confusion and surprise to filter through the wizard and dwarves.

"It seems this wasn't a waste of time after all."

"Why do you say that?" Dwalin snapped. Percy simply smirked and nodded her head at the figure running after them.

"Because I think your burglar has decided to join us afterall."

The dwarves and wizard turned to see Bilbo indeed coming towards them. "I signed it, I signed it." Bilbo panted as he came to a stop next to Balin and handing the now signed contract to the dwarf. Balin pulled out a little magnifying eye glass as Bilbo looked up at him.

"Well, all seems to be in order. Welcome to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins." Bilbo smiled through his panting but it quickly disappeared as Thorin spoke.

"Give him a pony. And let's get a move on. We've already wasted enough time as it is."

"Uh, no, that's not necessary. I'm perfectly fine walking, just like Percy." Percy smiled gently at him even as she easily picked him up and placed him on one of the two pack ponies easily. The others that watched were secretly impressed and surprised at the show of strength.

"I'm not going to be walking for much longer, my friend. And besides, you can't walk all the way to Erebor at the constant pace of a pony or horse. You would soon be left behind. Mindy isn't bad. She'll go easy on you, just lean into her movements and you'll be fine and hold the reins loosely. She knows to follow the others, so you really just need to hold the reins to stop her and hold on." Bilbo took a deep breath and nodded before sneezing. Percy immediately produced a handkerchief seemingly out of nowhere. "Keep it. I've got a couple more." Bilbo smiled thankfully at his new and strange friend.

They walked for a few more miles and were halfway to Bree when Percy seemed to perk up. "Well, looks like he knows me better then I know myself." Bilbo and Bofur whom were riding on either side of her walking form looked down at her confused and curious. Percy placed two fingers in her mouth and let out loud piercing whistle that startled not only the horses but their riders.

Thorin turned and growled at her. "What are you doing?!"

"Calling my horse to me."

Out of the forest came a galloping beautiful black horse already saddled and with a bridle, as well as a couple saddlebags. Percy instantly knew who this was and couldn't help but be thankful to Eru for recreating him and putting him here. A tear rolled down her face as the horse butted her chest and she rubbed his face and scratched behind his ear lovingly. She had missed him.

 _Hey Boss! Long time no see!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey there Blackjack. I've missed you, old friend." Percy murmured placing a kiss on his forehead. Eru had brought him back to her, knowing that just remembering everyone from that life hurt her and that was why she never recreated them. But she had told him about her life before she became Primus, Goddess of Creation and Fate. And so he knew how much Blackjack meant to her. And for him to do this for her, it made her heart fill with appreciation and affection towards the other world creator.

 _I've missed you too, Boss._

"Miss Percy, are you done?" Thorin boomed from where he was at the head of the line. Impatience was practically oozing out of him at this interruption. At the rate they were going, it seemed they were never going to reach Erebor.

Percy shot him a glance. "Indeed I am. All proper horse riders know that if you shower your steed with affection, they will do a lot for you later down the road." Percy easily mounted onto Blackjack, just as she had when she first met him all of those years ago. It felt like she was coming home, that she was finally home. Percy nodded towards Thorin and Gandalf. "Lead on."

All was silent as they continued to travel through the forest.

 _Say, Boss, do you think this place has donuts?_

linebreak

After stopping in Bree briefly to stock up on supplies, they continued on, finally coming to a stop on a ledge overlooking the forest with large rocks surrounding them. They pitched the horses, Percy volunteering to take care of them as the rest spread out to perform their own assigned tasks for the night.

After eating their evening meal, most retreated to their bedrolls while the others smoked some pipeweed or were on first watch. Percy's bedroll was next to Bilbo's, who was near Gandalf as none of the dwarves had attempted to be civil to the hobbit and as such, he kept to either himself or one of the two of them. Percy hoped that the dwarves would break this distrust they felt not only towards Bilbo but also the slight mistrust that still lingered in the air between herself and the dwarves. Only time would tell, however.

Percy drifted off to sleep quicker then the others, the habit of sleeping in a place other then a bed or the like coming back to her. She didn't how long she had slept when she was awakened by screeches and howls echoing throughout the forest. Percy sat up, her hand on her sword as she hadn't disarmed herself when she fell asleep.

She saw that she wasn't the only one awake. Bilbo, Fili, and Kili were awake as well. It seemed the two troublemakers were trying to scare her hobbit.

"-throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there," Fili said trading looks with his brother filled with mischief that Bilbo didn't see.

"The lone-lands are crawling with them. They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep-" the dark haired brother began but was cut off by Percy before he could continue with scaring Bilbo. Orcs and wargs were not something to joke and tease about.

"That is quite enough, the both of you! Have you no shame? Orc raids are not something to joke about!" Percy glared at them, causing the two dwarves to exchange nervous glances and for Bilbo, his eyes filled with relief, came back to Percy's side and leaned slightly into her. He had only known this woman for two days, but already he felt safer out here in the wilds next to her then he ever did in the Shire.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili tried to defend his brother and himself.

"No, you didn't. You two know nothing of the world." Thorin put in, causing the quartets eyes to turn to him. Thorin met Percy's eyes, knowing that they had a mutual agreement about the seriousness of the subject. Thorin broke their eye lock after a few beats of silence before turning and heading towards the edge a little bit away from their camp. Another voice broke the silence.

"Don't mind him, laddie." Balin piped in, directing his words towards not only the dwarven princes but also towards the hobbit. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain...King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs led by the most vile of all their race: Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the king. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner or killed we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him. A young Dwarf prince facing down the pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied we drove the Orcs back. And our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast nor song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call king."

All of the dwarves were awake and listening to this story, as battle instincts had awoken at the first screech of an orc. And while this story that they had most certainly heard plenty of times before, it was still a captivating story and it never wore out its use.

"And the pale Orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked. Percy smiled down at him as he had begun to lean more against her during the story.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin interrupted before Balin could respond as Thorin returned to the fire. Percy watched out of the corner of her eye as Gandalf and Balin exchanged wordless glances but didn't respond to the dwarf. "Get some sleep, we leave at first light. Fili, Kili, continue on watch for another hour and then wake up Gloin and Dwalin for their watches."

His nephews nodded and watched as everyone went to sleep.

linebreak

Percy had been back asleep when she suddenly felt someone calling for her through one of the orbs. Well, that was quick, Percy thought with a sigh before she allowed her subconscious to travel through the two worlds and through the orb that she had been summoned to.

She opened her eyes with a yawn and a stretch to see that she was standing in front of Sam, Mikaela, Bumblebee, Mudflap, Skids, and another human. Sam currently held the orb in his hand.

"Sam? What are you doing with that?" Percy asked. Sam and Mikaela looked relieved that the orb had worked, the other human still looked freaked out, while some tension that had been in the three Autobots had receded slightly.

"Percy! Oh thank You for this thing actually working!" Sam exclaimed. Percy began to feel dread creep into her. Something had happened, something that her powers had not warned her about.

"What's happened?"

They all hesitated but the unknown human. "Uh, well, apparently the blue and red robot was killed by an evil one called Megatron?"

Percy gasped, turning away from them all as she covered her mouth in shock and tried to hold back her tears. It wasn't true, it couldn't be true. Her little Orion Pax was _not_ dead.

"Optimus is dead?" Percy choked out.

"Y-Yes, Percy, he is. I saw Megatron sneak up behind him while he was distracted and tear a whole through his spark. He's gone." Sam's voice cracked but Percy couldn't bring herself to comfort him. Her mind was racing, jumping between grief and trying to figure out a plan to bring him back… then it clicked. The Fallen was going to look for the Matrix…

"Sam, there might be a way to bring him back." They all went silent at her words as she turned back around and wiped away the wetness still on her cheeks. "Find the Matrix of Leadership and get it to Optimus, connect it with his spark chamber. That should online him."

"And how do we find this Matrix of Leadership?" The unknown boy asked.

"Sam has the knowledge in his head. The symbols that you've been seeing are a map. An internet persona by the name Robo Warrior should be able to help." Percy sensed her body being shaken. "I must go. I am being awakened. Good luck and bring back my son."

And she was gone.

"So, who was she?" Leo asked as the beautiful lady that had appeared from the orb disappeared.

"Oh, that was Percy." Sam said absentmindedly.

"Yea I got that. But _who_ was she?"

"She is actually more known as Primus, creator of Cybertron, and God, creator of the universe."

Leo's mouth dropped. "No!"

"Yes."

"No! That hot chick can not be some old dude with a long beard and robe!"

"Actually she makes fun of that image of her. Sometimes she likes to assume that persona when she wants to mess with someone. Anyway, we have to find this Robo Warrior and find this Matrix of Leadership to bring back Optimus."

"So if she really is God, how come she can't just snap her fingers and he is alive again?"

"Apparently she is on vacation in another world and won't be back for two years."

Silence.

"Oh great, we are all definitely going to die now."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Percy was gloomy the rest of the week and everyone noticed. Even Thorin. But none, not even Bilbo, were brave enough to ask her as she was emanating an aura of danger that they all felt easily. Percy had yet to hear if Sam and the Autobots had been successful in getting the Matrix and bringing back Optimus and it was making her worry more then she usually did about her children.

Percy was brought out of her thoughts by Dori shouting over the pouring rain that was soaking everyone to the bone. Percy had had to use her power over to water to make sure she got wet like everyone else, didn't want the game to be up so soon.

"Here, Mr Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" The eldest Ri asked.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf called back.

"Are there any?" Bilbo piped up, shivering because he had forgotten to grab a cloak when he left. Percy felt bad but didn't have a spare one and was not going to take off her cloak until it was time too as she felt like the dwarves would treat her like she was naked because of how little her armor covered herself.

"What?"

"Other wizards." Bilbo clarified.

"There are five of us currently. Once, there were six. At this point in time, the greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then the two Blue Wizards… do you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked.

"And the sixth?" Ori piped up, always thirsting for knowledge.

 _He would have gotten along well with Annie, Boss!_

 _I know, Jack._

 _I miss everyone._

 _So do I._

 _But I missed you more, Boss, especially._

Percy leaned forward slightly and patted Blackjack's neck, too emotional to respond.

She tuned back in when Gandalf finally responded to Bilbo's question.

"The fifth is Radagast the Brown."

"Is he a great wizard? Or is he more like you?"

Percy was the only one brave enough to laugh outloud at that, causing everyone to look at her slightly relieved that she wasn't as gloomy now. And because of that, Gandalf let Bilbo's comment and her laughter slide.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east. And a good thing too. For always evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

Everyone fell silent as they thought over his words.

"And the last?" Balin reiterated. "You said there were once six of you. But you only talked about four others."

Gandalf stiffened slightly, which none missed.

"The sixth is one that the rest of us believe has been lost to us. The most powerful one of us all. You know that each wizard is blessed by one of the Valar before they journey here. The one that has been lost was not blessed by the Valar but by Eru himself." Gasps and scoffs sounded throughout the company. They were not expecting that. "After the battle against Melkor and Sauron, the most powerful of us disappeared and as such, Saruman became the leader and most powerful of the wizard order."

"What was his name? And how was he so powerful?" Thorin asked.

" _Her_ name was Primus the Black. No one that I know of had ever met her knowingly before her disappearance, save for Saruman. Saruman told me that she had power over the elements, healing the smallest of wounds and the most grave of injuries, foresight - like that of the elves Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel, - she could even talk to horses, and she was also a very proficient fighter, one that landing the blow that weakened Melkor himself enough for the Valar to finally defeat him."

Silence. Percy had forgotten that she had met Saruman since it had been so long since she had been in these lands.

"So what do you think happened to her?" Ori asked. All of them were enraptured in this topic.

"I think that Eru called her back and I also believe that if Arda was ever even close to the danger and darkness of Sauron and Melkor, that he will send her back."

Percy for the first time felt bad about not telling the truth about herself to the Company but she was also still glad she did it. She had needed this vacation and she didn't want it ending just because she felt guilt about hiding her true self.

linebreak

They came upon a large clearing with an old house that looked half burned.

"We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." Thorin ordered. The two started collecting the ponies, Blackjack refusing to even go with them and staying right next to Percy. Percy pretended not to notice and soon the two young dwarves gave up trying to move the black horse and just led their charges into the trees to pitch them.

Percy's attention was on Gandalf and Thorin now.

"A farmer and his family used to live here." Gandalf said.

Percy narrowed her eyes as Thorin gave a couple more orders before joining Gandalf.

"Oin, Gloin."

"Aye."

"Get a fire going."

"Right you are."

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley." Percy felt her eyes widen slightly. She hadn't seen elves in forever. She wondered if her good friends Glorfindel, Celeborn, and Thranduil remembered her. Her eyes glassed over for a second. Now that had been a fun and adventurous two days… she shook herself from the memory. She had to focus.

"I have told you already, I will _not_ go near that place."

"Why not? The Elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

"I do not need their advice."

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us."

Percy looked up puzzled. "You have a map? Shouldn't at least one of you know how to get to Erebor?"

Thorin shot her a slightly amused look. "It is not just a map, it tells us a secret way to get into the mountain."

She hesitated for a second. "Can I see the map?"

Thorin hesitated himself. But ultimately drew the map out of a hidden pocket and handed it to her before he turned his attention back to Gandalf. He still watched her out of the corner of his eye and knew that Dwalin who was never too far away from him, was watching her as well.

Thorin returned to their conversation. "Help? A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the elves? Orcs plunder Moria… desecrate our sacred halls. The elves looked on and did nothing. And you ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather. Who betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past."

"i did not know that they were yours to give." Thorin snapped back. Percy interrupted once again.

"Gandalf, you had this in your possession correct before giving it to Thorin?"

Gandalf, still angered by Thorin and his argument, nodded once. Percy looked up puzzled at the wizard and spoke almost absently. "Then why didn't you recognize that these were moon runes?"

"Moon runes? What is that?" Dwalin asked immediately.

"More importantly, can you read it?" Thorin asked. Percy immediately shook her head and ignored the suspicious look she was getting from the wizard.

"Moon runes are a language that can only be read by the light of a moon and on a special stone pedestal meant for this type of thing, and not only that, you can only read them with the same type of moon that they were written. I only recognize what type of language it is, I'm afraid, Thorin. And I do not know of one that resides in Middle Earth that can even read it, much less has the stone pedestal that is needed."

Gandalf's eyes lit up triumphantly. "Lord Elrond can read moon runes and has a stone pedestal."

Percy groaned and rolled her eyes. Gandalf just never gives up, does he. Now Thorin will think she is making everything she just said up. Percy thrust the map back into Thorin's hands.

"Believe me or not, I really don't care. And I am not trying to manipulate you into doing what Gandalf says. I could really care less. But I do know for a fast that in order for those to be read and for you to find your secret entrance, and if what Gandalf says is true, then we might have to stop in Rivendell."

Percy didn't give any of them to respond to her as she stromed away from the house and towards Blackjack. Bilbo she absently noticed had been standing near her friend and looked confused at her annoyed expression. He was even more surprised when she swung herself up onto Blackjack.

"Uh, Percy, where are you going?"

"To seek the company of the only one that hasn't any testosterone and actually has sense."

"And who's that?" Bilbo asked.

"Myself! I have had enough of males to last me the rest of the year." Percy snipped. _Go, Jack!_

Blackjack rocketed off, leaving the Company behind. She needed a moment to herself and hopefully she would be able to persuade Eru to send her conscious to the Autobot orb to check and see if her son was alive once again.

linebreak

"Please Eru!" Percy begged as she sat in the forest with only Blackjack around to guard her. "Please, I just need to check in on Optimus! Please, my friend!"

Nothing happened for a long moment and Percy dropped her head in despair. She could not do anything on her side to travel through to the orbs, Eru had to either help her or someone in her universe must summon her. Percy felt a tear run down her face and she didn't even bother wiping it away as it landed on the forest floor.

 _I shall grant you this, my dear one._ Eru's familiar deep voice echoed in her mind. Percy let out a sob of relief. She had thought he was going to be stubborn about this.

"Thank you." She whispered before her body slumped slightly and her eyes turned vacant as her mind traveled between universes.

When she opened her eyes she saw that she was on a navy ship in the middle of the ocean standing between Sam and her eyes lit up Optimus!

"Thank you for believing in me." Sam responded to whatever Optimus had said.

"Optimus!" Percy yelled out causing Sam to jump and screech in surprise and for the other humans that had been watching to jump as well. The Autobots that had been wandering the ship turned at her voice and Optimus looked down at her startled as well.

"Percy! Don't do that!" Sam yelled. Percy rolled her eyes and shoved her arm at him, some of the water came up and soaked Sam head to toe.

"That's what you get! For the past week and a half I have been worried sick that Optimus was gone forever because you couldn't find the Matrix of Leadership. I have been in mourning that one of my sons was gone forever and the least you could've done was contact me through the orb that I gave you all to contact me to let me know that he still lives! You're lucky I can't do that much to you or else I would turn you into a clown fish and toss you over board so that Willy could eat you!"

"Willy?" Sam asked faintly, leaning as far away from her as he could. Percy whistled and out of the water jumped two or three pods of Killer Whales totaling over a 100 and they all landed in a splash. Percy could hear them calling out to her in greeting even as Sam seemed to pale even more.

"Willy is what I use to call the killer whales to me. If anything like this ever happens again, you are to inform me immediately when it happens and when it is fixed or else I will follow through with my threat. Is that understood?"

"Yes." Sam peeped out before darting away from his angry friend and hiding behind Mikaela and Lennox and Epps who were not only impressed by her threat but also slightly frightened as well. Percy took a deep breath calming herself before turning towards Optimus whom had been joined by the other Autobots and were more amused then anything with her threat towards the human.

Percy didn't hesitate to use some of the borrowed power Eru granted her to come here, even though it would shorten her time aomg them and turned into her Primus form. She immediately embraced Optimus.

"I was so worried about you." She pulled back and smacked his chest, a strong clang echoing around them. "Don't you ever do that again, especially when I am universes away!"

Optimus squeezed his Mother and Creator to him and sensed the other Autobots itching to greet her too. He pulled back so that she could greet them as well, all of them glad that she was there, even if only in spirit and slight solidness.

"I am sorry, Creator, for the pain that I caused you."

"I know, my son. It is a mother's duty to worry about her children… Eru, stop it!" She suddenly snapped turning her head away from everyone else as if she were talking to someone but no one else was there. "You didn't give me a time limit! … Well why would they go and do that for? … There is a wizard among them. …. Make sure to take pictures! I'll never be able to let them live it down! Captured by trolls! Haha! … Okay I'm coming, make one of the damsels distract the trolls. Maybe I'll actually have a challenge! … well it's not my fault your too much of sissy to fight me, Eru! … Well give me a few minutes here and I'll go and do your bidding again. Its just like thousands of years ago. I do all the work and you just tell me what to do!" Everyone who knew who and what Primus was thought she was losing it as she seemed to have a one sided conversation with herself. Primus turned towards the Autobots again and pouted.

"I wish I could stay longer but I have to save some damels from becoming troll soup."

Optimus felt worry fill him. He could always ask her about this Eru later. He hoped that it wasn't a boyfriend… it better not be a boyfriend she was talking to. "Is it going to be dangerous?"

Primus's face went dreamy. "Yes! It will! I haven't been in this much danger in several millenium! I love this world. Orcs, goblins, dragons, ogres, trolls! Oh, and fire demons, can't forget that. I'll talk to you all later. I'm going to go wet my sword in troll blood. Wish me luck! Toodles!" With a finger wave Primus disappeared.

"She better not come back with a single scratch or she will be grounded!" Ironhide growled.

"Or better yet, she better not come back with a boyfriend." Optimus felt himself growling. Silence.

"Yeah, I don't know which one would be worse." Ratchet grumbled.

"Definetly the boyfriend!" Jazz hissed out the other ones nodding with him.

"Yes, definetly the boy toy." Sideswipe grunted crossing his arms. Now Optimus not only had to worry about all of the potential dangers she could be facing without protection, but also the possibility of a boyfriend. Ugh, he was getting a sparkache.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This whole story has been rewritten so if you haven't already, i suggest you restart from the beginning of Interruption before continuing. Thank you**

Chapter 8

Percy opened her sea green eyes to come face to snout with Blackjack. Only her reflexes kept her from jerking back and hitting her head on the tree trunk behind her in surprise.

"Blackjack!" She scolded. He whinnied.

 _Sorry Boss!_ _But we've gotta get going! Mr Eru said that we are needed!_

"Oh, alright. Let's go save the damels." Percy leaped onto his back. "Full speed."

 _You got it Boss!_

And he tore down the road almost as fast as the wind. Blackjack was always the fastest pegasus on land and in the air. This new world was no different. In no time they came upon the frightened ponies that were tugging on their harnesses, trying to get free from the monsters that had tried to get them. She counted them all and saw that all were there.

"Jack, I'm going to get them free and you are going to lead them to Rivendell, okay, and wait for me there."

 _But Boss-_

"We have no time to argue, Jack. You need to go."

 _Be careful, Boss!_ He neighed before he began corralling the others and leading them to where he sensed Rivendell was. He hoped she would be okay.

Percy continued on foot until finally she saw fire light through gaps of the trees. Creeping silently forward she was able to stay out of sight and get scope out what was going on.

On a spit rotating over the fire was Dwalin, Dori, Gloin, Bofur, and Bifur. The other dwarves, wizard, and hobbit were all tied up in sacks disarmed and off to the side. Three trolls stood close by but argued with each other. Percy narrowed her eyes as one of the trolls mentioned something about the sun. Ah, yes! She had forgotten. If the sun touches a troll's skin it turns to stone… but these creatures weren't even going to get that mercy. Percy reached up and taking a deep breath pulled the string that was keeping her cloak up on, causing her black cloak to fall smoothly to the floor.

She closed her eyes and gathered herself, still slightly crouched behind a few trees and bushes. Percy could faintly hear Bilbo trying to distract the trolls. With a deep breath, Percy charged towards the back of the first troll and slashed Riptide through its knee like better causing the troll to cry out and go down on knee to clutch his leg, giving Percy the opportunity to cut the troll's head off. She had moved so fast that she was a blur and she came to a stop standing in front of the sacked members of the company and the clearly shocked and sad remaining trolls.

The Company gasped and sputtered at her appearance from seemingly no where and also the armor that she sported on her very womanly figure.

The Company had no more time to think before the eldest looking troll charged her.

"ROAR!" It brought its fist down towards her which she easily stopped with her bracers and by crossing her arms. The troll pulled back confused at her strength and it not being able to smash her. Percy didn't give it a chance to attack again before she was jumping over its still outstreatched arm and slicing through its neck. Two trolls down, one to go. She turned to the last one that just stood there staring at her dumbfounded. Percy didn't let it shake it off she drew two knives out of her belt and threw them, both piercing the small eyes of the last troll and going straight through the back of it's skull killing it instantly.

Silence descended, the only thing that could be heard was the faint sounds of the surrounding forest and Percy's slight heavy breathing. Finally she bent over and wiped Riptide on the grass to remove the black troll blood before sheathing it. She turned towards the dwarves that were on the spit and walked towards them finally noticing the awed and slightly scandalous looks being sent her way. Getting to the fire she kicked some dirt over the flames, the fire going out almost instantly. Then Percy easily lifted the spit and still attached dwarves up off the poles holding it in place and set them on the ground before using another knife to cut them from the log.

"Thank ya lassie." Gloin rasped out standing close to his brother. Dwalin had taken the two knives out of the last troll and was using them to cut open the sacks holding the other dwarves, wizard and hobbit.

Percy sent the red haired dwarf a grin. "It was no problem, Master Gloin. I enjoyed rescuing you damsels." She sent the now grumbling dwarves a wink. Percy also saw Ori blushing out of the corner of her eye at her armor.

"What on Arda are you wearing?!" Dori exclaimed, finally having a few minutes to process everything and to hug his youngest brother.

Percy smirked. "This is my armor, Master Gloin. Forged with the strongest yet lightest metals amongst my people. This armor protects me plenty."

"B-But it's indecent!" Bombur interrupted.

Percy shrugged. "All the important bits are covered so I don't have a problem with it."

"What's the metal called?" Thorin rasped out. His eyes although now were diverted had been darting all over her a few seconds prior to him speaking.

"Well my bracers and boots are made out of Cybertronian Vibranium as is my shield. My sword - Riptide - as well as my knives are made out of Celestial Bronze. My top and skirt are made out of impenatrable threading. I could get stabbed by a knife or hit with an arrow and it wouldn't even leave a scratch. My lasso, I don't know what it is made of, it was a gift. It apparently is supposed to compel someone to compel the truth to any question I ask and if they try to resist they will slowly start to feel pain. My belt just holds my knives and my headband is just there to keep my hair out of my face when I'm saving damsels."

The dwarves protested loudly. They were not damsels! They were dwarves and they were the ones that did the saving. Percy didn't even pay them any more attention as she moved to Gandalf and Bilbo.

"Trolls don't come down from the mountains."

"Indeed." Gandalf said, stroking his beard while he smoked his pipe. Percy saw out of the corner of her eye Bilbo glancing at her and then looking away his face burning bright.

"They must have a troll horde nearby. Oi! Damsels! Spread out and search for a cave. The trolls most likely have a horde in there." Percy called to the still disgruntled and uncomfortable dwarves. They all still grumbled at her calling them damsels but did as she commanded anyway. "Come on, Bilbo, you can help me look after I go and grab my cloak."

The hobbit trekked after the female warrior without a second thought, knowing that out of the whole company, Gandalf included, that if they ran into anything else that he would rather be right next to this woman then any other.

After about twenty minutes, they found it. Dwalin, Nori, Gloin, Bofur, Thorin, and Gandalf were the only ones that were brave enough to enter the smelly cave.

"Oh, what's that stench?" Nori complained.

"It's a Troll-hoard, be careful of what you touch," Gandalf cautioned.

"Seems a shame to just leave it lying around," Bofur said when they came upon a pile of gold. "Anyone could take it."

"Agreed. Nori." Gloin called as he opened a chest filled with gold.

"Yeah?"

"Get a shovel." Gloin commanded.

"These swords were not made by any Troll." Thorin said as he and Dwalin looked over the weapons covered by spider webs.

"Nor were they made by any smith among Men. These were forged in Gondolin, by the High Elves of the First Age. You could not wish for a finer blade." Gandalf added as Thorin made the move to put the swords back. Thorin paused and sighed, knowing that Gandalf had some sense in his words.

The two dwarves and wizard went back to the rest of their group to see Bofur, Nori, and Gloin, burying a chest filled with gold into the ground.

"All right, come on. Quick." Bofur said.

"We're making a long term deposit." Nori said in their defense as the three stopped to stare at the dwarves.

"Let's get out of this foul place. Come on, let's go. Bofur, Gloin, Nori." Thorin said pointedly as he and Dwalin with Gandalf went back up to the surface Gandalf only pausing a second longer to pick up a small dagger sticking out of a pile of gold and grabbing it, thinking that it would be good for Bilbo to have.

When he caught up with the dwarves he had to stop shortly as the five dwarves that had journeyed into the cave with him were blocking the exit. They weren't the only dwarves mesmerized by the sight. Percy was leaned back on a boulder with a knee bent and her face tilted up towards the sun to feel the warmth of it on her. Her sun kissed skin glistened and her raven black hair shined and she had never looked more beautiful in that moment to the dwarves and hobbit watching her. She had yet to place her cloak back on and as such all of what they all were used to as being covered, proper, and modest was on dispaly for them all to see.

She indeed was a beautiful woman to them all. Finally she sighed and opened her eyes turning to look at the suddenly silent company. But before she even looked at them all, they were all moving again making sure they had all of their things as it seemed that the ponies had ran away in the night. Gandalf finally able to leave the troll cave hurried to Bilbo.

"Bilbo, this here is an elvish blade. It will glow blue when Orcs or Goblins are near."

"Gandalf, I don't know how to use this."

"And I pray you never have to. But it is a long journey to Erebor and a dangerous journey to undertake without a weapon. Know this: True courage is about knowing not when to take a life but when to spare one."

Bilbo opened his mouth to reply but before he could, they all heard swift movements through the trees coming towards them. They all armed themselves and gathered together to face the next obstacle in their journey.

Percy was beginning to think as she stood cloaked once more with Riptide out and at the ready, that someone or something really did not want them to reach the Lonely Mountain.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Something's coming!" Thorin shouted.

"Stay together! Hurry now! Arm yourselves!" Gandalf ordered and just in time because bursting out of the trees and bushes was none other then Radagast.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

"Radagast. Radagast!" Gandalf stated.

"It's Radagast the Brown. Well… What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked walking forward and eyeing the other wizard. Radagast's whole entire attention turned to Gandalf, not even noticing the rest of the Company.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Somethings wrong. Somethings terribly wrong."

"Yes?"

"Oh. I had a thought and now I've lost it. It was right there on the tip of my tongue. Oh. It's not a thought at all. It's a silly old…" By this time, Gandalf had pulled the insect from the brown wizard's mouth. All of the company that were trying to eavesdrop on the two wizards were grossed out, even Percy and she was used to strange things happening, thanks to Gabriel. "...stick insect." Radagast opened his hand for the insect to be placed there. The two of them went a little bit aways from the other members of the company to talk about the findings of Radagast. "The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows anymore. At least, nothing good. The air is foul with decay. But worse are the webs." At this, Gandalf whom had been smoking his weed pipe with his back to the other, turned around to look at Radagast.

"Webs? What do you mean?"

"Spiders, Gandalf. Giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant, or I am not a Wizard. I followed their trail. They came from Dol Guldur."

"Huh? Dol Guldur? But the old fortress is abandoned."

"No, Gandalf. 'Tis not." Radagast seemed to be sucked into a nightmare as he remembered what had happened the day before. "A dark power dwells in there… such as I have never felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror. One that can summon the spirits… of the dead. I saw him, Gandalf. From out of the darkness… a Necromancer has come."

Percy stiffened as the last words drifted to her. She had total respect for her uncle and cousins whom were able to raise the dead and talk to spirits and travel the underworld because that was their domains. But when a sorcerer or being of evil claimed that title, it meant nothing but evil deeds were to be done by the castor.

"Try a little Old Toby. It'll help settle your nerves." Radagast held it in, his nerves and muscles relaxing immediately. "And out." the smoke from the pipe went out of his ears and nose. "Now, a Necromancer. Are you sure?"

Radagast didn't say anything as he produced a sword wrapped several times in a thick cloth and tied in several places. Gandalf began to unwrap it around the hilt of the sword, and when it was revealed Gandalf locked eyes upon Radagast.

"That is not… from the world of the living."

Before they could continue, everyone heard the faintest of howls.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked, frightened, trying to keep the memory of his parents corpses bleeding red on the ground from a wolf attack.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur said, stepping a little bit in front of Bilbo with Percy as they all heard the growling get louder, which meant they were getting closer. Then they heard leaves and sticks breaking behind them all and turned around just in time to see a warg scout lunging at the closest of the group.

It jumped upon Bifur but was held back from injuring him for a few seconds before Thorin and Dwalin killed it. But as soon as they did, another warg scout lunged at the backs of Thorin and Dwalin.

"Kili! Get your bow!" but before Kili could even draw an arrow, Percy appeared between the warg and two dwarves, Riptide slicing through the warg like butter. Its blade glowing faintly as it swung through the air as it helped its wielder once more.

Thorin and the other dwarves looked at her shocked as she wiped her blade on the fur of the dead warg and then sheathed it. They had seen her attack the trolls last night and they had seen her speed but seeing her up close now let them know that they were indeed lucky to have a capable warrior like her on their side.

"You… You saved my life." Thorin said.

Percy smirked and raised an eyebrow at the dwarf king. "This is starting to become a habit, little damsel." Thorin blushed and grumbled but didn't respond knowing that if he did so, the teasing would get worse.

"An Orc pack is not far behind, for these be warg scouts."

"Orc pack?" Bilbo said. He couldn't but remember the night when he was told of how Thorin came by the name Oakenshield. Bilbo was almost shaking with fear until he felt a hand grip his shoulder. He looked up and saw Percy wasn't looking at him but at the wizard and dwarf. She squeezed his shoulder comfortingly and Bilbo shuffled closer to the woman knowing that she would protect him from the danger afoot.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?"

"No one."

"Who did you tell?"

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted, Damsel Thorin," Percy said, coming to the obvious conclusion and saying it before Gandalf could from where he was towering over him. Thorin didn't even bother glowering at her.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin said.

"We can't. We have no ponies." Nori reminded, looking over his shoulder along with Dori as they heard more howls from wargs getting closer. "They bolted."

"I'll draw them off." Radagast spoke up. Gandalf looked at him with slight panic, walking over to his friend.

"These are Gundabad Wargs. They will outrun you." Gandalf said.

Radagast smirked at Gandalf. "These are Rhosgobel rabbits, Gandalf. So I'd like to see them try."

"Well, Radagast, I shall see you soon, I am sure. Now go!"

Radagast nodded, hopped onto the sleigh pulled by rabbits, and they were off.

"Come and get me! Ha, ha!" Radagast goaded the wargs and orcs chasing him over the rocky, grassy plains.

Radagast's laugh echoed over the land as if he was having the time of his life. Gandalf peeked out around a large rock and watched Radagast race down a hill with the orcs and wargs following until they were out of sight before he began to move.

"Come on." Gandalf said and they started to run somewhere where no one but Gandalf knew what the location was. "Stay together. Move!" Gandalf said as they had to stop as Radagast led the orcs and wargs across their path.

Percy, not even winded caught up to Gandalf as they began to run in another direction.

"Gandalf, where are you taking us?!" she asked. Thorin heard her question and saw how Gandalf pretended not to hear her. Thorin began to realize the irritating woman had asked a valid question.

"Ori, no! Get back." as they stopped behind a large rock and Thorin had to grab the youngest Ri brother before he could go into the open.

"All of you, come on. Quick!" Gandalf said when the coast was clear and motioned for the dwarves, Percy, and hobbit to go on ahead of him. Thorin repeated Percy's question.

"Where are you leading us?" Gandalf just looked at him before continuing to run. Percy and Thorin exchanged glances as they ran next to each other, knowing that Gandalf had deflected the question twice now. Although Percy herself was an Istari, yet again she cursed herself in not staying longer the last time she was here so that she could get to know the land a little bit better and to know more of the people.

Radagast again led the orcs and wargs too close to the company, forcing them to pause in their mad dash to the mysterious destination. They hid, crouching under the low rocks, not knowing that an orc and a warg had wondered from the pack and were creeping above them.

Hearing panting above them, Thorin signed to Kili to knock an arrow on his already strung bow. He knocked an arrow and saw the shadows above them all. Thorin gave the signal, for Kili to step away from the rock and shoot the warg. Kili did so, the warg tried to stay upright but lost the struggle and fell sideways off the rock on the same side they were on. Quickly, the dwarves killed the dying warg and killed the orc, but not before the warg and orc shrieked loudly for the others of the pack to hear them.

The orc pack started coming towards their location, not following Radagast anymore.

"Move! Run!"

"There they are!" Gloin said, pointing at the orc pack. They continued to run as Gandalf ran ahead of them towards a big outcrop of rocks. Having no choice, they all followed him.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf said.

"There's more coming!" Kili shouted as they all spread out around the rock outcrop. Percy knowing that Ori and Bilbo were the more vunerable of the company, placed herself between Ori and Bilbo and drew Riptide. She had missed this. She had missed being able to fight with a sword and not knowing what the enemy would do. She had missed the excitement, the bloodlust, the adrenaline. This was turning out to be the best vacation ever.

"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin commanded as the orc pack was still far enough away but well within Kili's bow range.

"We're surrounded!" Fili exclaimed. The orc pack was almost on them.

"Where's Gandalf?" Percy exclaimed, looking around for her fellow Istari and heard a dwarf answer her.

"He's abandoned us."

Ori drew his slingshot back and launched it at an approaching warg but it barely phased the warg. Percy drew two of her many daggers and launched them at the same time at the fast approaching orc and warg. One dagger went deeply into the warg's skull while the orc got impaled in the chest. Ori sent her a thankful glance, and so did his older brothers, even if she didn't see it. And what she didn't know was that she just earned the respect from the Ri brothers.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin shouted as they were attacked on all sides from the first wave of orcs and wargs. They fought them off, with Percy killing the ones not only attacking her, but also Bilbo and Ori as well. Finally, Gandalf's voice came from the rock outcrop that the others had surrounded.

"This way, you fools!"

Thorin immediately began shoving the dwarves around him towards Gandalf and the hole that he was in in the ground. Percy began to follow his movements, shoving the Ri brothers and Bilbo on ahead as she waited for Kili to start running towards Thorin since he was the farthest away.

"Kili! Run!" Thorin and Percy shouted. The three of them were the only ones not in the hole. Kili turned and began running and when he reached Percy, she turned and ran with him, turning slightly to throw a dagger at any wargs that got too close to them. They all jumped into the hole, sliding in the dirt, not expecting it to be so steep.

And just in time too, for they all heard a horn, a horn that Thorin seemed to recognized instantly and his suspicious thoughts were confirmed when a dead orc landed at their feet with an arrow sticking from it's head.

"Elves." he spat. Percy sighed as well. Great, now she had to deal with even more ill tempered dwarves.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or not?" Dwalin said as he had traveled further into the cave to see if he could find away out.

"Follow it of course." Bofur said. Percy paused as a voice entered her mind.

 _He and the other two are and have been my gifts to you, my dear._ Eru said softly. Percy was puzzled.

 _Who are you talking about? Eru?_

 _You shall find out soon enough, dear one._

Percy was shaken out of her conversation with Eru by Bilbo touching her arm.

"Percy are you alright?"

"Yes, of course. Let's catch up to the others."

They emerged, overlooking a castle surrounded by trees in a valley. Bilbo looked awed, knowing from the stories of his mother that this was the home of the elves that she had befriended so long ago.

Gandalf confirmed it as he came up behind him and paused. "The Valley of Imladris. In the common tongue, it's known by another name."

"Rivendell." Bilbo said quietly.

"Here lies the Last Homely House East of the Sea." Gandalf announced as the dwarves joined them.

"This was your plan all along. To seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact. And respect. And no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me." And with that, Gandalf followed the others with Thorin again following with reluctance.

They crossed a bridge and were greeted by a dark haired male elf. Gandalf stepped forward, pushing Percy and Bilbo back towards the dwarves as the elves around them centered their attention on their group.

"Mithrandir," the dark haired elf greeted, inclining his head to the wizard.

"Ah. Lindir."

"Stay sharp." Thorin murmured to Dwalin, whom in return nodded his head.

 _"We heard you had crossed into the Valley."_ Lindir said.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf said.

"My Lord Elrond is not here."

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asked.

Lindir lifted his head and his eyes moved behind the group towards the bridge that they had just left. They all turned to look over their shoulders to see a group of elves heading towards them on horseback and armed with bows, spears, and swords. Thorin grabbed Bilbo and shoved him into the middle of the dwarves instantly.

"Close ranks!" he commanded. Percy rolled her eyes and shot a glance at Gandalf only to see him smiling as all of the elves except for one began to circle around the dwarves. The dwarves had all drawn their weapons and were aimed to keep the elves on horses away from them.

The one elf that wasn't circling the dwarves, dismounted from his horse, handing the reins to a nearby dwarf and came to a stop in front of Gandalf, not even glancing at the dwarves, Bilbo, and Percy.

"Gandalf." the long dark haired elf said.

"Lord Elrond. _My friend! Where have you been?_ "

" _We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass._ Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near."

"That may have been us." Gandalf said, waving his hand to motion to the dwarves, hobbit, and Percy, but Elrond only had eyes for one dwarf.

"Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain." Lord Elrond said, inclining his head to show respect to the dwarf. The elves that had been circling the dwarves had finally dispersed, letting Thorin be able to bring his attention onto the pointy eared sprite.

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin said in a suspicious tone as he stepped closer to the elf.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled Under the Mountain."

"Indeed? He made no mention of you." Lord Elrond didn't comment, instead letting his eyes roam over the group before they finally came to rest upon Percy. His eyes widened and Percy became puzzled. She had not met this man before.

"Percy…" he whispered softly. Now she was even more confused.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"It has been a long time since I've laid eyes upon you, Percy. And a long time since I and my brothers were reborn here, thanks to Eru. But I have never forgotten what my daughter looks like, even after all this time." Everyone was frozen, including Gandalf as they watched the two. Even Elrohir, Elladan, and Glorfindel were frozen. None knew that Lord Elrond had been reborn.

Percy stared at the elf lord wide eyed. Her memories of another man in Hawaiian shirts and shorts flashing into her mind. She knew without a doubt, especially since Eru had warned her in a round about way that this was truly her father, Poseidon, even if he wasn't a god.

With a sob, Percy threw herself at him wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into his chest. "Dad! I've missed you!"

Lord Elrond buried his face in his daughter's raven locks. His memories of his long life before coming back and of his precious daughter. Oh, how he had missed her as well. "I've missed you so much, my daughter. But Eru has told me what you have done and I couldn't be prouder of you." He took a deep breath before raising his head but never stepping out of his daughter's arms. " _Have a feast prepared for our guests and guest rooms made up. Separate ones for the hobbit and my daughter._ " Lord Elrond commanded.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin said as elves began to move behind Lord Elrond at his words. Gloin's words caused the other dwarves to growl and begin to grow even more agitated as none besides Lord Elrond and Percy knew what was happening between the two of them.

"No, Gloin, he's offering you food." Gandalf sighed.

"Well, in that case, lead on." Gloin said.

The dwarves, wizard, and hobbit were led away but not before they threw glances back at their female companion and elf lord that had been joined by two others.

"Percy, I would like you to meet my two sons that I have had here in this life." Percy lifted her head, tears still streaming down her face and turned to look at the two elves. "Elladan, Elrohir, I know that Percy is not a daughter of this body but of my past life, but I hope that the two of you will come to accept and love her as a sister."

The two were silent for a moment, their dark gazes trained on her before they traded glances that seemed to say a million things.

"We would be honored to get know you, dear Percy. It matters not to us that you were born from our father in his past life. You are our sister now and we wish to know more of you. Come, we shall lead you to your chambers and you can tell us all about the father you knew." Elrohir said. Percy smiled widely and finally stepped out of her father's arms in order to join her two brothers. Hopefully they would truly come to accept her in time.

She knew that her father watched her as she left with his sons and she knew that he would be extremely reluctant to let her out of his sight. Hopefully, he would see that she was needed to defeat the growing evil in Arda. And Percy knew that she would never be able to repay Eru for giving her her father back. For the first time in a long time, even though she loved her creations and children, she felt like she was home. And she was happy.

linebreak

"Hey. Come on," Dori said, probably to Ori as Dori was known to motherhen his young brother. "Try it. Just a mouthful."

"I don't like green food," Ori said almost pouting as he held up a large leaf of lettuce.

"Where's the meat?" Dwalin said, grabbing his bowl of greens and digging his hand into the greens to see if there was any meat underneath.

"Have they got any chips?" Ori said, not even attempting to take a bite.

"Kind of you to invite us. Not really dressed for dinner." Gandalf said as he and Lord Elrond entered from the other entrance across from the one that Percy was slightly peeking out of. Gandalf had been trying to pry information about what had happened between Lord Elrond and Percy in the courtyard all afternoon and was having no success.

"Well, you never are. And I and Percy will let you know what all are wondering in the Halls of Fire as it is a long tale." Lord Elrond said. Gandalf nodded once in agreement. He could live with that.

Lord Elrond, Gandalf, and Thorin sat at a separate, higher table than Bilbo and the other dwarves. They had just sat down, with male and female elves playing instruments in the background, when Percy decided to make her prescence known as she couldn't hear what the three males were talking about above the grumbling of the dwarves about the food. Elrohir and Elladan whom have appeared out of thin air it seemed, offered their arms to her and escorted her into the dining hall.

The first to notice her were the elves playing music and they just all froze, causing everyone else in the room to look at them and then followed their gazes to only themselves freeze. Percy just ignored them and allowed her elven brothers to lead her to their table. She noticed that as she walked passed the dwarves that the elves had started to play music again but none of them lifted their awed eyes from her. And that was fine, because she was sure that the introduction between herself and Lord Elrond had been gossiped about since none knew how if she was indeed Lord Elrond's past life daughter, how she came to be alive now.

She came to Lord Elrond's left side where the chair was open and sat down Elladan and Elrohir joining them as well as a blonde haired elf. She thanked the elf that set down a plate of salad in front of her and filled her glass with some elvish wine.

" _Thank you._ " the male elf smiled widely and stepped back to the wall and waited to be called forward for refills. They all began to eat, with the occasional glances shot at Percy from everyone.

Finally, Lord Elrond was presented the two elf blades that had been found in the troll horde. "This is Orcrist, the Goblin-cleaver. A famous blade… forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well." He said to Thorin, handing him the wide blade sword. "And this is Glamdring… the Foehammer. Sword of the King of Gondolin. These were made for the Goblin Wars of the First Age."

Percy noticed out of the corner of her eyes that Bilbo had taken out his weapon that had been found in the troll cave as well and she waited to see if he would join them, but, as usual, one of the dwarves shot his curiousity down. _Confound those dwarves!_

"I wouldn't bother, laddie. Swords are named for the great deeds they do in war." Balin said.

"What are you saying, my sword hasn't seen battle?" Bilbo said.

"I'm not actually sure it is a sword. More of a letter opener, really."

Percy rolled her eyes and leaned back into her chair as she tuned back into the conversation happening at her table.

"How did you come by these?"

"We found them in a Troll-hoard on the Great East Road… shortly before we were ambushed by Orcs." Gandalf said.

"And what were you doing on the Great East road?"

Before Gandalf or Percy could come up with a valid excuse, Thorin stood up, pushing his chair back.

"Excuse me." and walked away. Percy finished the last of her wine and asked for it to be refilled. Neither her nor Gandalf got up to follow the stubborn dwarf.

"Thirteen dwarves and a halfling, along with my daughter, strange traveling companions, Gandalf." Elrond remarked as he too asked for a refill of his wine glass.

"These are the descendants of the House of Durin, they're noble, decent folk." As soon as Gandalf said that, Percy saw Nori stash the seasoning shaker into his coat. With every statement that Gandalf said about the dwarves, they somehow contradicted what he was saying even if they couldn't hear him. Then, all of a sudden, Bofur stood, jumped on to the table and started to sing, the other dwarves joining him, even throwing food.

 _There is an inn_

 _There's an inn, There's a merry old inn_

 _Beneath an old grey hill_

 _and there they brew a beer so brown_

 _The man in the moon himself came down_

 _One night to drink his fill_

 _Oh, the ostler has a tipsy cat_

 _that plays a five-stringed fiddle_

 _and up and down he saws his bow_

 _now squeaking high_

 _now purring low_

 _now sawing in the middle_

 _So the cat on the fiddle played Hey-Diddle-Diddle_

 _A drink that'll wake the dead_

 _He squeaked and he sawed, and he quickened the tune_

 _and the landlord shook the man in the moon_

 _"It's after three!" he said_

And they continued to throw food and dance and laugh.

Finally dinner was done.

"If you are curious about the story of my daughter and my past life, follow. This is the only chance most of you will get to hear this story." Lord Elrond said standing and offering his hand to his daughter. Percy gladly took it and allowed him to bring her to her feet and place her hand in the crook of his arm. There was silence amongst them all before there was almost a mad dash after the two as all were insanely curious and wished to know this tale.

They settled in a large hall filled with other elves that knew that they were going to be hearing a tale that none save the two it was about knew.

Lord Elrond sat in a chair with Percy following, Thorin had reappeared and had joined his kin as they all waited with baited breath.

"Long before I was born as an elf, I was known as Poseidon, god of the sea. And my siblings and I ruled our world and domains like the Valar do this world. And in those thousands of years I lived, I had had many children that rose and conquered before traveling beyond. But none of them could even compare to the deeds that my daughter Persephone Jackson did and the reward that she was blessed with at the end. This is the story of not gods of old, but of Persephone Jackson and how she defeated the mightiest of foes and still remained loyal to all that were loyal to her…"

And that night for the first time the story of Persephone Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, hero of Olympus, was told in the land of Middle Earth. All who heard the tale, especailly the dwarves and hobbit, believed every single thing as they all had sensed there was something different about her. But none could prepare them for Lord Elrond's next words.

"… And when she became the major goddess of creation, she changed her name to not be confused with her aunt's daughter. She became Primus, Goddess of Creation."

Silence.

"Primus? As in Primus the Black Istari, Eru's Avatar?" Bilbo asked. Now all eyes were on Percy whom had been silent through the whole tale, her mind wondering back to those times. She was snapped out of it when she heard Bilbo's quesiton.

She looked up and met his and everyone else's eyes.

"I am known as Primus to Eru and Middle Earth. Although you may still refer to me as Percy, Eru and I aren't picky about it."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Y-You're truly her aren't you?" The blonde haired elf lord asked, his eyes not the only ones locked on her.

"I am. Eru thought it was time for me to return and so I have. The darkness in these lands has grown slowly but steadily. If I had known my father had been granted rebirth here by Eru, then I would have returned sooner."

"You talk as if Eru tells you everything." Thorin rumbled. Percy looked over at him.

"He tells me more then enough, more then he should. He can also be a real bastard." The sky rumbled as Eru whom had been listening in, protested. Percy couldn't help but roll her eyes as she glanced up at the ceiling. "Oh, hush it you eavesdropper." The surrounding elves, dwarves, hobbit, and wizard who all had been startled by the thunder, glanced at her as the rumbling stopped as suddenly as it had begun.

Lord Elrond shook the thought of his daughter and the creator of this world being more then what they seem and spoke again. "My daughter, it is late. I can sense your tiredness. My sons will lead the way to your room. I know how easily you can get lost."

Percy sent her father a thankful look. He could tell that she was starting to get uncomfortable with all the stares. "Thanks, Dad. I'll see you all in the morning." Elladan and Elrohir led her out of the hall leaving quiet mutters behind.

"You said that she became a goddess, correct? Like one of the Valar?" Ori piped up.

"Indeed. And I believe that Eru calls upon her at times of need and limits her power as she does to him if she ever calls upon him. So I'm sure whatever Gandalf told you about her power from many years ago, is all that she has at the moment and all the Eru allows. She is not all powerful now, although she doesn't need to be. Many foes in my past life quaked at the sight of her and she very rarely lost. You are lucky to have her with you on your journey… which reminds me, you never did answer my question. What is a hobbit, a wizard, a company of dwarves, and my daughter doing traveling and being chased by orc packs?"

Silence between them all and glances were traded. Gandalf spoke up. "I think it best we spoke in private."

"Indeed."

In the end, Balin, Bilbo, Thorin, Gandalf, and Lord Elrond left the hall and further into Rivendell for more privacy.

linebreak

"Our business is no concern of elves." Thorin said as he, Bilbo, Balin, Gandalf, and Lord Elrond, stood in a dark room of the elf castle.

"For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map."

"It is the legacy of my people. It is my secrets to protect."

"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves! Your pride will be your downfall. You stand in the presence of one of the few in Middle-earth… who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond."

Thorin just stared blankly at Gandalf for a few seconds before he slowly reached into his breast pocket. Balin stared at him in shock.

"Thorin, no." But Thorin moved his hand away and walked forward handing the map to the elf. The elf opened it and examined what he could see from the moonlight and dim lamps along the walls.

"Erebor. What is your interest in this map?"

"It's mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text.

You still read ancient Dwarvish, do you not?" Gandalf interrupted before Thorin could insult the elf. Again. Lord Elrond turned and walked a little away from the others.

" _Cirth ithil._ " Lord Elrond said, not even turning around.

"Moon runes? Of course. An easy thing to miss." Gandalf murmured forgetting about what Percy had said but his words were picked up easily with the elf's sharp hearing and also Bilbo's muttered words to the dwarves.

"Percy knew. Seems she was right." The two dwarves nodded in agreement. They didn't hold as much distrust towards the unknown female as they did before. They now knew more about her, her origins, her people, and a little about her power. And if the way she talked about and seemingly talked to Eru indicated anything to them, it was not to p*ss her off.

"Well, in this case, that is true. Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon… of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written. As I'm sure my daughter might've told you."

"Can you read them?" Thorin asked as Lord Elrond turned back around, folding the map up carefully in his hands.

"These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve… by the light of a crescent moon nearly 200 years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield. The same moon shines upon us tonight." Lord Elrond said as he led them through a cave to a large opening where waterfalls fell from the large mountains, the moon illumanating a large crystal blue pedestal on the edge.

Lord Elrond placed the map on the stone and watched as words began to appear.

"Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks… and the setting sun with the last light

of Durin's Day… will shine upon the keyhole."

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo asked.

"It is the start of the Dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn… and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together." Gandalf said turning to glance at him.

"This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us." Thorin said, thinking about the new deadline that they had now been informed of.

"We still have time." Balin said, trying to reassure his king.

"Time? For what?" Lord Elrond asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"To find the entrance. We have to be standing in exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened." Balin said, starting to get excited, and seemed to forget about the elf in their midst.

"So this is your purpose, to enter the mountain?" Lord Elrond said.

"What of it?" Thorin said his tone hostile.

"There are some who would not deem it wise." Elrond warned, handing the map to Thorin. "You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-earth. And you must be utterly mad if you think that I will just let my daughter leave to face a dragon after finally reuniting with her after all these years."

linebreak

While Percy was fast asleep and in a dreamscape with Eru where they did some, uh, naughty things, Gandalf and Elrond walked towards a large round Pavillon on the top of a hill. Gandalf trying, of course, to defend his actions.

"Of course I was going to tell you. I was waiting for this very chance. And really, I- I think you can trust that I know what I am doing."

"Do you? That dragon has slept for sixty years. What will happen if your plan should fail? If you wake that beast?"

Gandalf nodded at her and continued. "If the dwarves take back the mountain, our defenses in the east."

"It is a dangerous move, Gandalf."

"It is also dangerous to do nothing. Oh, come. The throne of Erebor is Thorin's birthright. What is it you fear?"

"Have you forgotten? A strain of madness runs deep in that family. His grandfather lost his mind. His father succumbed to the same sickness. Can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall? Gandalf, these decisions do not rest with us alone. It is not up to you or me to redraw the map of Middle-Earth."

"With or without our help, these Dwarves will march on the mountain. They're determined to reclaim their homeland. I do not believe Thorin Oakenshield feels that he is answerable to anyone. Nor, for that matter, am I." Gandalf said as the two of them finally made it to the white pavillion on the top of the tall hill.

"It is not me you must answer to." Elrond said as the wizard and elf locked gazes. Elrond then turned his head, causing Gandalf to do so as well to the white, pale haired figure that had their back facing them and whom had suddenly appeared in their midst.

"Lady Galadriel." Gandalf said.

"Mithrandir." the Lady of Light said, turning around to face him. " _It has been a long time._ "

" _Age may have changed me,_ " Gandalf said bowing, " _but not so the Lady of Lorien._ I had no idea Lord Elrond had sent for you." The two elves and wizard smiled.

"He didn't. I did." a long white haired, and white cloaked wizard said, coming from another room from the side.

"Ah. Saruman."

"You've been busy of late, my friend."

A few minutes later, Gandalf had moved to the table and sat in one of the four chairs available while Saruman sat across from him and the two elves stood on either side.

"Tell me, Gandalf… did you think these plans and schemes of yours would go unnoticed?"

"Unnoticed? No. I'm simply doing what I feel to be right." Gandalf said.

"The dragon has long been on your mind," the Lady of Light stated.

"That is true, my lady. Smaug owes allegiance to no one." Gandalf said. "But if he should side with the enemy… a dragon could be used to terrible effect."

"What enemy? Gandalf, the enemy is defeated. Sauron is vanquished. He can never regain his full strength." Saruman said, not even thinking of the possibility of Sauron returning.

"Does it not worry you that the last of the dwarf rings should simply vanish, along with its bearer? Of the seven dwarf rings, four were consumed by dragons, two were taken by Sauron before he fell in Mordor. The fate of the last dwarf ring remains unknown. The ring that was worn by Thrain."

"Without the ruling ring of power, the seven are of no value to the enemy. To control the other rings, he needs _the one_. And that ring was lost long, long ago. It was swept out to sea by the waters of the Anduin."

"Gandalf, for 400 years we have lived in peace… a hard-won, watchful peace." Elrond said, breaking into the conversation the two wizards were having.

"Are we? Are we at peace? Trolls have come down from the mountains. They are raiding villages, destroying farms. Orcs have attacked us on the road."

"Hardly a prelude to war." Elrond replied to Gandalf.

"Always you must meddle… looking for trouble where none exists." Saruman said, agreeing with Elrond.

"Let him speak." The lady elf stated.

"There is something at work beyond the evil of Smaug. Something far more powerful. We can remain blind to it, but it will not be ignoring us, that I can promise you. A sickness lies over the Greenwood. The woodsmen who live there now call it Mirkwood. And they say…" here Gandalf trailed off as he thought about what he was about to say to the three members of the white council.

"Well? Don't stop now." Saruman said, as if speaking to that of someone lesser than him. "Tell us what the woodsmen say."

"They speak of a Necromancer living in Dol Guldur. A sorcerer who can summon the dead."

"That's absurd. No such power exists in this world. This Necromancer is nothing more

than a mortal man. A conjurer dabbling in black magic."

"I had thought the power impossible here on Middle-Earth, as well. But Radagast has seen…" Gandalf was interrupted by Saruman.

"Radagast? Do not speak to me of Radagast the Brown. He's a foolish fellow."

"Well, he's odd, I grant you. He lives a solitary life… He found something in Dol Godur." Gandalf said, cutting Saruman off as he had begun to ramble about Radagast. Gandalf brought out the wrapped sword that Radagast had given him, drawing the attention and silence of Elrond, Galadriel, and Saruman. He began to unwrap the sword as the others drew closer to see.

"What is that?" Elrond said.

"A relic of Mordor." Galadriel said, as she had seen into Gandalf's mind of what it was.

"A Morgul Blade." Elrond said as it was finally unwrapped.

"Made for the Witchking of Angmar. And buried with him. When Angmar fell… the Men of the North took his body and all that he possessed… and sealed it within the High Fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock they buried him… in a tomb so dark… it would never come to light." Galadriel said.

"This is not possible. A powerful spell lies upon those tombs. They cannot be opened." Elrond said and it was the last thing that was said before they were interrupted by a guard. "My Lord Elrond. The Dwarves, they're gone."

Galadriel and Gandalf were the only two beings left still in the pavilion, with Lord Elrond and Saruman having gone off to see if they could somehow stop the dwarves before they went into the wilds, and Percy was still in her room sleeping. It seemed the Company had tried to find her but as none knew where her room was located, left with the hopes of the two wizards catching up.

"You will follow them." Galadriel said, stating the obvious.

"Yes." Gandalf simply said.

"You are right to help Thorin Oakenshield. But I fear this quest has set in motion… forces we do not yet understand. The riddle of the Morgul Blade must be answered. Something moves in the shadows unseen, hidden from our sight. It will not show itself. Not yet. But every day it grows in strength. You must be careful." That must have been a little bit too much for Gandalf because he turned and began to walk towards the door, but paused when Galadriel spoke again.

"Mithrandir? Why the Halfling?" Gandalf turned around.

"I do not know. Saruman believes that it is only great power… that can hold evil in check. But that is not what I have found. I have found it is the small things… everyday deeds of ordinary folk… that keeps the darkness at bay. Simple acts of kindness and love." He chuckles. "Why Bilbo Baggins? Perhaps it is because I'm afraid… and he gives me courage."

"Do not be afraid, Mithrandir. You are not alone," Galadriel said, grabbing a hold of Gandalf's hands, causing him to gain a smile. "I saw into Lord Elrond's mind about his daughter, the one that is Eru's Avatar here in Middle Earth. I am sure that she will stand beside you as much as I. What shall you do if she is not awakened by the time you reach her room?"

Gandalf sighed. "I do not know. I assume that I will leave a note here for her to meet us somewhere on the road." Galdariel nodded and let Gandalf go on his way.

linebreak

Percy slowly blinked her eyes open with a dreamy smile stretched on her lips. It was always fun when Eru visited her dreams. Percy heard a rustling in her room and she opened her eyes all the way to see her father sitting on a chair next to her bed reading a book.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Elrond looked up and smiled at her.

"Ah, you're finally awake! You've been asleep quite a bit and have missed much." Elrond ignored her question and preceded to tell her what had been missed. As he concluded, he handed her a note. "Although I wish nothing more then to keep you here with me, I know that you would and could come to hate me. You are loyal to them, your fatal flaw. And are going to follow them… if you do, I would like Glorfindel to go with you."

Percy groaned. "Dad!"

"No, Percy. This is nonnegotiable. Glorfindel is my dearest friend and I know that you are a very capable warrior but this is for my peace of mind. The dwarves will be looking out for each other and Gandalf will be looking out for the hobbit, Glorfindel will be looking out for you. Now get ready, I have called for an eagle to ferry you two to the others of your Company and they should be arriving shortly." Elrond stood and placed a gentle and loving kiss on her forehead before he left her room to allow her to get ready.

Percy laid in bed for another moment before standing and striding to her clothes that had been recently washed. With ease she slipped her armor and such on, her cloak being the last thing she donned. She stepped out of her room to be met by the blonde warrior.

"So, I hear you're joining me on an adventure?"

linebreak

After saying goodbye to her father and new found brothers with tears and promises of returning, Glorfindel and Percy mounted the Giant Eagle that landed in front of them and carried them off into the sky to take them to their destination.

Percy could feel herself blushing slightly at the tight hold the handsome elf had on her hips.

As dawn broke the horizon and the sunbeams fell upon them, they looked ahead of them seeing a large rock jutting up high with several figures gathered upon it. Percy and Glorfindel landed gently on the top of the rock when their eagle landed but none had noticed them yet as they were gathered around a figure on the ground. Gandalf waved his staff over the dwarf and the dwarf gasped awake.

"W-Where is the hobbit?" He rasped out.

"It's alright. Bilbo is right here, and just fine." Gandalf chuckled out. All relaxed at the fact that Thorin was awake, even Percy who had no idea of what had happened. Percy felt herself begin to glare as the attitude that she was used to with himm began to appear when he struggled to his feet.

"You!" Thorin said, shrugging off Kili and Dwalin. Bilbo seemed to freeze where he had stepped back. "What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed!" Thorin began to step closer to the hobbit, causing Bilbo to look around nervously and shuffle on his large, hairy feet. "Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us?" Bilbo didn't raise his eyes as Thorin stopped right in front of him. "I have never been so wrong in all my life."

Thorin's last words kind of threw Bilbo as they were said in a completely different tone and Thorin even hugged! Hugged! Bilbo! The dwarves started cheering and laughing at the moment.

"But I'm sorry I doubted you." Thorin said as the two - now friends - separated.

Bilbo began to shake his head and said sheepishly: "No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior. Not even a burglar." They all chuckled and looked around at their surroundings except for Thorin whom noticed something in the distance that caused Bilbo to turn. "Is that what I think it is?"

Bilbo's words caused the others to turn and follow Thorin as he walked to the very edge of the rock that they were on.

In the distance on the horizon, jutting out of a large sea of forest and smaller hills and mountains, was a tall mountain. A mountain that all of the dwarves, even those whom had never seen, knew by sight.

"Erebor… The Lonely Mountain… the last of the Great Dwarf Kingdoms of Middle-Earth." Gandalf said in answer to Bilbo's question.

"Our home."

They began to hear a bird chirp before it flew past them in the direction of Erebor.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain," Oin said.

"No, Oin, that is a thrush."

"But we'll take it as a sign. A good omen." Thorin said, exchanging smiles with Bilbo.

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us."

"Ugh, I really wish you wouldn't have said that, Bilbo! Whenever someone says that, they always jinx themselves." Percy burst out. The company and wizard finally noticed that they weren't alone on the Carrock. Some of their faces lit up at the sight of her.

"Percy!" They exclaimed happily. Although the older dwarves glared at her companion. She rolled her eyes at their looks.

"My father wouldn't have let me leave so easily if I didn't have old Glorfy here with me."

The elf lord turned to her immediately offended. "'Glorfy'?"

"Yes, that is your name from now on."

"I have not agreed to this."

"You will. I will also make sure to address only as Glorfy now."

"I will not answer to it."

"That would be dumb of you. What if a bear or something was heading towards you and you didn't see it but I did and the only way you could've avoided it was when I shouted out 'Glorfy run!' but you decided to be a pompous elf and was killed as a result?"

Glorfindel merely sniffed and ignored the amused looks that Percy and himself were recieving as he began to trek down the stone steps leading to the ground.

"I would never be caught off guard by a creature such as a bear. And I would hope you would be serious in the face of danger."

"Danger? Ha! I laugh at danger. That's when my most imprevious bits of humor come out. Ori, please be sure to be near and to try and remember every piece of humor so that I can rate how funny they were and how pissed off I made my opponent. Now let's get off this giant hunk of rock and continue on. Glorfy, move faster!"

Glorfindel groaned. It was going to be a long journey, longer then he had thought. What did he ever do to Lord Elrond to get this as a punishment?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **There might be one or two sexual scenes in this chapter. If you do not like those and if I do indeed write one, the area will be marked with *** and when it is over will end with ***. You have been warned. Thank you.**

 **Also, I know that some of the things that I will write about in the flashback will most likely not be right chronologically but hey, this is fanficiton. Literally anything can happen. But if you want to comment how this didn't happen or that didn't happen, please don't. Because although I try and stick close to what Tolkien wrote, sometimes I like to rewrite it so that it will fit with the story in my mind. Thank you. Now onto the story.**

After they got off the huge rock, they made camp by a river knowing that thanks to the Great Eagles they were far ahead of Azog and the orc packs as well as any goblins that were brave enough to emerge from their cave and hunt them.

The Company could barely contain their laughter as their female companion constantly was making fun of the elf or teasing him relentlessly.

"Well, I'm going to sleep. Good night, little damsels, Gandalf, Glorfy!" Percy grabbed her bed roll and set it up between the elf and hobbit before promptly laying down and going straight to sleep. The men were surprised that not even a few seconds later some snores emerged from her form.

"I wish I could fall asleep that fast out here. I always seem to lay on a rock or twig or just can't go to sleep right away." Kill grumbled. The others agreed except for Glorfindel as he just ignored them as they ignored him. Glorfindel was having some trouble. He couldn't help but feel like he knew Primus, or Percy, from a long time ago but couldn't remember from where. As elves grew older their memories grew fuzzy, especially to old elves like Glorfindel, Celeborn, Galadriel, Elrond, and Thranduil. Glorfindel knew that if he thought about it hard enough, he would eventually remember but he just needed to find time to enter his mind and just _remember_ what it is that he had forgot. Because maybe what he forgot, is the real reason she was giving him such a hard time.

linebreak

Percy's mind drifted as it was consumed by the comforting embrace of sleep. Then she felt a tug in her mind from an orb. She allowed herself to answer the call and opened her eyes to see that it was her archangel sons in front of her.

"My sons, you have called for me?"

Her sons' faces lit up in joy at the sight of her. "Mother!" They called as they moved to circle her.

"We've missed you."

Percy smiled slightly. She had missed them all as well but she was still enjoying her vacation. Especially since Blackjack and her father were here in this world. As well as two new brothers and a sister that she had yet to meet. "And I've missed you all as well. Now, why have you called for me?"

They all lost their smiles and exchanged glances before Michael responded. "We think that someone is going to try and open a portal into Purgatory."

Percy's face instantly turned into stone. Her eyes hardened. "Who dares do such thing?!"

The archangels ducked their heads at the anger that was beginning to surround her. "We do not know. But we do know that it is a rumor that is whispering through the angel ranks and even the demons that are loyal to me have heard the rumors. We think that it is a demon and angel working together but we are uncertain at the moment… we don't mean to cause you any stress, Ma, but knew that you needed to know as soon as we heard the rumors."

Percy still showed no expression. "Summon Death and his brothers. They should be able to help you if not stop the opening, but to make sure the truly evil creatures, especially the Leviathans, _stay_ there. The four of them as well as the four of you should be enough to stop it. Contact the Winchesters as well. They should be able to investigate this on their end. The two of them have unusual luck when finding the ones that want to destroy the world… I can feel myself beginning to awaken. The next time you or the Autobots or even the Avengers summon me, I need to speak to all of you. Goodbye my sons, and good luck."

With barely a sound, she vanished back into the orb leaving behind worried sons.

"Well, this is going to be fun. Not it on talking to the doofus heads!" Gabriel immediately said.

"Well Michael and I sure as h*ll can't go. The dweebs hate us for trying to take control of their bodies and start the Apocalypse. I mean, it happened so long ago and they are still so upset about it! They need to learn to let things go."

Michael nodded his head in agreement with his brother's statement while Gabriel and Raphael rolled their eyes at their elder brothers. They can sure be stupid sometimes.

Raphael sighed and turned away from his brothers to look out the window of their Mother's lakeside home. He agreed with his mother as he watched the sunset. This world that she had created did indeed have its beauty.

"I shall go and talk to the Winchesters. And don't forget what mother said about the next time she would be summoned. She wants us all to be there. So while I'm gone, you all are to go to the Avengers and Autobots and inform them of Mother's request. I shall see you all in a short time." With a flutter of wings, he was gone. The three other brothers were silent.

"Are we sure mom is his mother? He doesn't act any bit like her!" Gabriel burst out, the question one all three had speculated over the years.

Michael rolled his eyes though and smacked the back of Gabriel's head. "Of course she is his mother, brother. I think, however, that maybe Raphael was formed with the more grown up parts of mother as although I can be mature and act like an adult, Raphael excels at it."

Silence fell over them once again. "Maybe you're right, brother. That's something we will have to ask mother when she returns… I wonder what it is she wishes to tell all of us?" Lucifer speculated.

The other two shrugged before flying off as well to do what the middle brother had instructed them to do… well, Michael was, Gabriel was going to go entertain himself with the Winchesters before he would tell them what his mother said. She never said he couldn't have any fun before doing as she said, now did she?

linebreak

Percy groaned as she was once again shaken to wake her up.

"Leave me alone." She groaned.

"Percy, you have to wake up. We need to leave soon," came Bilbo's gentle voice.

Percy groaned again. "Don't wanna!"

"Come on, wake up, I know you want to make fun of the elf some more and you can't do that if you're still sleeping."

She shot up, suddenly wide awake at the prospect of causing mischief. "Excellent point, dear Bilbo. Hey Glorfy, how did you sleep?" She asked as she stood up and stretched her slightly stiff muscles from sleeping on the hard ground. Glorfindel didn't even look at her as he stayed sitting with his eyes wide open and unblinking.

"He's not going to answer you. He's been like that all night. Creeped Dori out so bad while we were on watch that he voluntarily woke me up to sit with him and Ori while they were on watch." Nori grumbled. Percy and Gandalf shared a laugh at his words.

"Why of course he isn't going to answer, Master Nori, Glorfy is asleep, just like the rest of us!" Percy informed them. The dwarves talked amongst themselves after that. Another thing that made elves strange. Who had ever heard sleeping with your eyes open.

Glorfindel suddenly began to blink his ice blue eyes and his eyes immediately landed on Percy.

"I remember you! My dear friend!" Glorfindel exclaimed. While he had been asleep, he had been scouring his memories of long ago for this woman and he had finally remembered.

flashback

 _The young black haired woman slowly wandered the camp, secretly healing those that she passed. Her black hood covered most of her face but those that noticed her could see her chin and her mouth as well as her bright sea green eyes peering out of the shadow of the hood. She walked with a staff that seemed to glow in the moonlight._

 _"_ _Halt!" An elven guard ordered as she began to move from the human encampment to the elven one. "Who are you?"_

 _The woman's lips curved into a gentle smile. "My name is Persephone and I mean none of you harm. I have only come to offer help in any way that I can. May I speak to your lords? We have met before. Tell them that Persephone is here to see them, if you will. I shall wait here." For indeed she had met Lord Glorfindel, King Thranduil, and Lord Celeborn before. Many times when the elves, humans, and dwarves had gone to battle, she had found herself fighting beside the three elven lords and had even taken an arrow or two for them. All three lords had become dear to her as comrades and she had come to care for them. Oh she knew that the three lords were not meant for her, but that didn't mean she couldn't dabble with them. Already, individually over the past few months they had kissed and she knew that this would be her last chance to bed them as she would need to move on to help the Valar with Melkor._

 _"_ _Wait here." He began to talk to a nearby elf who moved further into the elven encampment. Persephone waited patiently as she knew that the elven lords were placed in the middle of the camp to better guard them. Footsteps coming toward them caused Persephone to focus her eyes on the same elf that had departed._

 _"_ _Let her through. The lords wish to speak to her. I shall escort her there." The elven guard moved and allowed her to pass and join the other elf who did not speak as he led her to the elven lord tent. They came to a stop quickly. "They await you inside."_

 _"_ _Thank you." The elf nodded and went on his way as Persephone entered the tent. The elf lords were hunched over a map of Middle Earth with goblets of wine next to them as they discussed strategy._

 _"_ _My friends." Celeborn, Glorfindel, and Thranduil raised their heads and instantly smiled at the sight of her._

 _"_ _Persephone! So happy to see you again!" Celeborn moved forward and pulled her into his strong arms, hugging her to his body. Her cloak did nothing as her body molded to his perfectly as it always did._

 _Persephone smiled even as she pulled her hood off and wrapped her own arms around Celeborn in greeting. "I'm glad to see you again as well, Celeborn, as well as you two, Glorfindel and Thranduil." Celeborn easily let her out of his arms and into the arms of his closest friends. This woman had saved his life and that of his friends. He would do anything for her._

 _"_ _What brings you here to us this night?" Glorfindel asked as he reached up and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear._

 _Persephone took a deep breath and let it out, as well as any tension or apprehension she might be feeling at the moment. "In two days time, I must move on. Eru has commanded me to help the Valar with Melkor. As I have told you three months ago, your memories of me will grow distant and fuzzy, as well as the truth of myself… but I can not leave without being with you, any of you. I know that I am not your Ones but-"_

 _She was cut off by Thranduil placing his lips on hers and beginning to kiss her deeply. Persephone immediately returned it, sighing into the kiss._

 _Persephone felt strong hands glide up her arms and up to the string holding her cloak up and deftly pull it, and immediately felt her cloak fall to reveal her black pants, black shirt, a silver belt, and a set of silver arm bracers. Along with a sword on her hip and a bow and quiver of arrows across her back. Her staff had disappeared somewhere and the two unoccupied elves disarmed her, leaving her in only her clothing, belt, shoes, and bracers. But Persephone wasn't really aware of what was happening around her as Thranduil continued to steal her breath. He pulled back, both breathing heavy and he leaned in close to her ear._

 _"_ _You may not be our Ones, but you are loved by all three of us in our own way. Let us show you that love before you leave us and before we must forget you." Persephone swallowed but nodded once. And that's all that was needed. Persephone was spun around and pushed back into Thranduil's chest before Glorfindel was kissing her himself. Persephone was barely able to keep standing as not only was Glorfindel kissing her but Thranduil was placing kisses along her neck. One of Persephone's hands was in the elf's hair in front of her holding him to her and the other was tangled in Thranduil's, keeping him close to her as well. With every breath she took, her breasts pushed into Glorfindel's chest and with every movement, she could feel the hardness of both elf lords._

 _Glorfindel pulled back and looked down at her, his blue eyes darkened with lust and hunger for her. Persephone leaned more on Thranduil her breaths coming out in pants. "Relax, dear one, and let us show you our love for you."_

 _Persephone closed her eyes with a sigh and let the elves do what they wished. She was passed into Celeborn's arms where he once again pulled her into him only this time his lips landed on hers for his turn of a kiss. All three elven lords were great at kissing which made her giddy for the rest of the night. She wasn't a sl*t by any means but in the universe that she created, she couldn't have s*xual relations with her creations as it felt wrong to her. And the only time she had had s*x since she had become a creator of a universe, was when she had met Eru. And after the years of being a goddess alongside Aphrodite, Apollo, Hermes, and Ares, she wasn't a prude. She didn't care if she slept with one person or with multiple. As long as she loved them, she cared not._

 _Persephone felt her shirt being lifted and pulled away from Celeborn reluctantly to allow her shirt to be removed fully. All three males sighed in appreciation at the sight. They had all known that she was a beautiful woman and had felt it through her clothes but to see it with their own eyes made it even better._

 _And the rest was history. The three elven lords bedded the powerful woman for two days with no disturbance before she had to leave them. She gave them each a pendant to protect them from harm and to protect them from the darkness of Sauron and Melkor. Although the three elven lords slowly began to forget about their friend, they never removed the pendants as they knew that it brought them protection._

 _And they never remembered their friend, their dear friend whom all three elven lords quietly admitted to themselves before their memories grew distant, was their first love and they would have given anything to have her be their Ones. But Eru had something else planned for the lords that became famous in history in the years to come, along with Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond. And Eru knew that the three lords would remember his friend in time, they just would have to meet her again and find the memories to do so._

linebreak

Percy grinned. "It's about time, my friend! I've been waiting for you to recognize me since Rivendell!" Glorfindel ignored her words as he swept her up into his arms and just hugged her. Although he had known he would be made to forget her, he didn't realize how much of himself would be missing because of it. He had loved her and still loved her after all of this time. He had yet to meet his One but he had a feeling that she had either already passed on into the beyond or had crossed over into the Gray Havens.

"What is going on?" Gandalf asked, intrigued.

"Years ago, during the battles between us and Sauron and Melkor, I met this one on the battlefield, along with Celeborn and Thranduil. But when she went to battle Melkor with the Valar, Eru made our memories of her fuzzy to protect her, I believe and made it so we had to actually look for the memories before we could remember her fully. It is great to see you, my friend. I have missed you."

"I have missed you too."

linebreak

 _A few days later_

"How close is the pack?" Thorin asked as Bilbo began to race down the path from where he had been.

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more. But that's not the worst of it." Bilbo said, breathing heavily.

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?"

"Not yet. But they will do. We have another problem." Bilbo said still breathing heavily.

"Did they see you? They saw you." Gandalf immediately assumed.

"No, that's not it." Bilbo said.

"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material." Gandalf boasted to the dwarves. The dwarves started to nod and chuckle as they began to chatter amongst themselves. Glorfindel and Percy exchanged glances and rolled their eyes at the same time.

"Hush it, all of you! I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there."

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf said, his face coming devoid of emotion, as if he was afraid of the words coming out of his mouth. All of the dwarves, Percy, Glorfindel, and Bilbo, jerked their heads around to stare at their wizard companion.

"Ye... Yes, but bigger. Much bigger." Bilbo said. All eyes were still upon the old wizard.

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur said.

"I say we double back." Dwalin said.

"Huh, would you look at that, I can see the future, Glorfy."

"Shut up." The two hissed at each other as the rest of the company discussed seriously on what they should do.

"And be run down by a pack of Orcs?" Thorin said. They all started murmuring and arguing, trying to come up with a plan that wouldn't involve them getting killed.

Gandalf walked away a little bit from the group, towards the trees in the distance, before pausing as if he had a thought and turned back around. "There is a house… it's not far from here, where we might take refuge."

Thorin moved towards Gandalf and rolled his eyes slightly when he spoke. He was getting tired of vague wizards. "Whose house? Are they friend or foe?"

"Neither. He will help us or… he will kill us." Gandalf said, causing the dwarves and hobbit to shift uneasily and glance at each other. Percy hid her grin. Oh, how she had missed this! This is why she had needed to go on vacation. She needed the blood pumping, the adrenaline, the slight fear. Just the overall effect of being a demigod running from a monster wanting to rip you to shreds. Glorfindel elbowed her none too lightly. He didn't know how she found any of this fun or amusing.

"What choice do we have?" Percy asked, sighing and tightening anything that could become loose because she had a feeling that she was going to be running soon.

Before Gandalf could answer, something else did for them, and it sounded very close.

Everyone of them had jerked their head to look up the path Bilbo had ran down just a few moments ago, trying to see if the beast was even now charging down towards them.

"None." Gandalf said.

linebreak

They ran through the forest, over a river, and over a grassy field, before running through another forest, hearing the breaking of branches and debris behind them along with another roar from the beast. As they broke out of the trees, they could see a hut encircled by a wall and vegetation in the distance, causing them to run even faster.

"Come on, Glorfy! I don't want you to be eaten by a bear!"

Percy and Glorfindel looked back to see the large bear break from the trees and charge at them. Percy, surprised at the sped and size of the bear, quickly went towards the dwarves whom were having trouble opening the door, undoing the latch and hustling every dwarf, Bilbo, Glorfindel and Gandalf in before diving in herself and throwing the door shut just in time for the bear to slam into the closed, latched doors.

Breathing heavily, Percy saw Gandalf remove his wizard's hat and set it on the table as the dwarves went to explore the dining room and the stalls that held all types of farm animals, with bees, mice, and other animals roaming freely.

Thorin, still breathing heavily, turned to Gandalf. "What is that?"

"That is our host." Here everyone in the room paused in their movements to stare at the wizard, in Percy's case, to grin. She loved Edu's world. "His name is Beorn. And he's a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear. Sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable… but the man can be reasoned with. However… he is not overfond of Dwarves."

"Who ever is?" Glorfindel grumbled from beside Bilbo, causing him to cover his mouth with his hand to hide his smile and Percy to smother her laughter. Fili and Kili who were standing on the other side of Percy elbowed her in the ribs, causing her to smile at them. The two young dwarves found the elf's comment funny but didn't want to show it as they didn't want their uncle to be made at them.

"He's leaving." Ori said, looking through a small hole by the door. Dori panicked and jerked his brother away.

"Come away from there. It's not natural. None of it. It's obvious. He's under some...dark spell." Dori said, glancing up at Gandalf as he began to walk past. Gandalf paused and looked down at him, opening his mouth to rebuke him, but his fellow Istari spoke before he could.

"Don't be a fool, Dori. He's under no enchantment but his own," Percy told the dwarf gently. Dori nodded and led Ori in the direction that Nori had gone.

"All right, now get some sleep. All of you. You'll be safe here tonight. I hope." Gandalf said, wondering off somewhere else.

linebreak

Once she fell asleep, she found herself once again being summoned through an orb. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in a rather large clearing with the Autobots, Sam and Mikaela, Lennox, and Epps, standing on one side, the Avengers along with Nick Fury, Loki, Phil Coulson, and Maria Hill standing in another, and the Archangels along with the Winchesters, the Four Horsemen, and Castiel standing in the last spot.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Percy asked with a happy smile.

"You tell us." Fury growled, his one eye piercing her. Percy remained unfazed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, cheer up, you one eyed pirate. If my memory is correct, I actually requested the Avengers plus Loki, you and your bandmates were _not_ invited. So if you could keep your mouth shut before I snap it away, that would be great." Percy said. All were slightly taken aback as they had never heard Percy speak that way to someone else.

Prime knelt down on one knee and spoke to her. His deep voice calming her slightly and her eyes losing that slight murderous look in her eyes. "Primus, what is it that you wish to say to us?"

"Oh, yeah _that_ … before I say that, I would just like to ask how everything has been without me being here?"

They all exchanged puzzled looks. "Well, besides the Fallen and everything in Egypt, everything is cool on the Decepticon/Autobot end." Lennox said from where he was sitting on Ironhide's shoulder.

Percy nodded before turning her attention onto the Avengers. "Uh, we - we as being Dr Banner and Mr Stark - are still trying to configure the cube so that Thor and Loki can return to Asgard but everything else has been quiet it seems." Steve Rogers said after he was pushed forward by Thor to speak.

She then turned her attention onto the supernatural side. "We found the ones wanting to open Purgatory and they have been dealt with accordingly, Mother. Death and his brothers proved invaluable in our task." Michael said although his face twisted slightly at his words. As did the other archangels and Castiel's. None of the angels had ever liked War, Death, Famine, or Pestilence.

"And you were right, Ma. The Winchesters immediately found the ones responsible after only a couple days time." Gabriel said with a grin. Percy smiled slightly. Her eyes turned onto the four horsemen.

"Death, War, Pestilence, Famine, I thank you for your help in keeping the doors of Purgatory closed. I might call upon you again soon though, especially you War. It seems that it is inevitable that this world will be called to battle the forces of evil once again. And so I might need your expertise."

War grinned as did his brothers. Everyone else were shocked with her words and those closest to her (Autobots, Archangels) were concerned for her safety.

"Call and we shall answer as always, my lady."

"Listen for it for it shall be soon." Percy turned her attention onto the whole group once again. "The reason that I called for you all to be here when I came through an orb once again, is because I am thinking of staying here… permanently."


End file.
